Skyline
by torinokomachi
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had always wanted to become a hero that rescues, but social stigma's prevent him from reaching that goal. Sora has no memory of where she came from beyond her name and ability to see the past and future of living beings and objects she touched. It starts with a meeting at a beach. (A Pseudo-Crossover of BNHA and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers.)
1. Beach Cave

The first thing she hears when she woke is the sound of the waves.

But where is she?

She tries to think of how she got here but her mind draws blank.

She felt too tired to actually move or think anymore as her mind draws blank once again and the world turned black.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was in a week of his training when he came across the fallen girl.

She looks about his age, a pale complexion like she hasn't been out in the sun for days, ashen brown hair that shone under the orange sunset, and looked very thin for a girl his age.

Being who he is, he panicked first before he approached her. Shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. "H- hey, are you alright?"

Normally, he would be very nervous at the thought of touching another girl with the exception of his mother due to a lack of social interaction with his peers given his background, but it was of no matter at this point. Because he feared the possibility of the girl being dead due to how pale and thin she looked.

He hears a groan, the girl slowly opening her eyes and he observed that her eyes are blue.

Having blue eyes isn't strange in the world of quirks, but he can't help but feel that her blue eyes are reminiscent of the blue skies.

"Uh..." The girl looked at him apprehensively.

"O- oh! Uh, sorry for staring. Your eyes look really different... n- not in a bad way!" He was a stuttering mess.

The girl stayed silent before she asked. "Who are you, and where is this place?"

He answers. "This is Dagobah beach, you know, the trash invested beach?"

"What beach?"

He hears All Might, who was in his real form, approaching them. "Young Midoriya! You took a while so I have come to see what you were doin-"

All Might stopped when he saw her. He turned to him. "Midoriya my boy, who is this young lady?"

"I just saw her passed out on this beach. It was strange though, since it's so trash invested."

The girl looked confused. All Might decided to ask. "Young lady, what is the last thing you remember before you found yourself stranded at this beach?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she thinks. Looking as if she's trying to remember something.

The expression on her face morphed to something akin to horror.

"I... I'm sorry. I can't remember anything before I woke up here."

He and All Might looked at each other and both surprised at her revelation.

Amnesia?

There's also the fact that there were no news of ship wreck in the country or outside of Japan. So something is afoot.

They can't risk the world knowing about her in fear of the consequences it would bring.

Especially when it may bring panic to the civilians and make the victim uncomfortable about the whole situation.

All Might decided to ask another question. "Do you have any place to go, young lady?"

She shook her head.

At this point, he volunteered. "I- If you don't mind, would you like to stay with my family?"

"...Are you sure about that?"

"I- I know it's sudden but y- you said that you don't have anywhere else to go, so..."

All Might stepped in, aiding him. "The young man is right, young lady, additionally, you seem to have lost your memory, yes? It is not wise to go on your own without knowing where you are and potential dangers that would befall to you."

The girl looked deep in thought before she accepts. "Alright."

Both man and teen sighed in relief. Izuku introduces himself. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, this man with me is-"

"Yagi Toshinori."

"- a- as he said. What about you?"

She answers. "My name... it's Sora."

* * *

His mom was surprised at the sight of Sora.

It was a rarity that he brought someone home at all. Due to his circumstances with his peers.

"I- it's not what you think it is mom! Well it's a bit complicated too explain but I found her stranded on the beach and she doesn't have anywhere else to go since she got amnesia and I thought maybe she could stay with us... b- but only if it's okay with you!" He explained.

His mother exhaled a sigh. "Izuku... I worry so much about you, you know?"

"I know..."

"But I know how much you like to help people... so I'll help her as well."

"Th- thank you mom!"

Mom went ahead to get Sora's temporary room prepared.

"You have a nice mom." Sora commented.

"Y- yeah and... I'm really grateful for her."

There was a moment of silence. Izuku took out his notebook and pen, beckoning her to sit at the dining room, sitting across her. He starts questioning. "So um... is there something that you can remember?"

Sora hummed in thought before answering and Izuku takes note.

"I'm fourteen, my birthday is August 4, I'm pretty sure I got a quirk too but... I don't remember what it is."

"Can you read Kanji?"

"I can read most Kanji, I know some maths, physics and the like... I think."

"Anything else?"

Sora's brows furrowed in thought. "...No, that's it. I don't think I remember anything about my family or anything before you found me."

And Izuku writes on his notebook.

Sora:

Age: 14

Birth date: August 4

Quirk: ? (She doesn't remember what her quirk is, probably due to her amnesia)

Notes: She has amnesia but it doesn't seem to be a very common amnesia... her amnesia seems to match retrograde amnesia with her inability to recall her past but it seemed to be more than that? She doesn't remember what her quirk is but does remember things about her age and birth date. There's also the fact that her knowledge doesn't seem affected, such as her knowledge about quirks in general, about school subjects such as maths, and Kanji knowledge. Could this be the doings of a quirk? Most quirks has temporary effects at most, but what if it was permanent in Sora's case? If so, will she be incapable of keeping new memories? Or will her memories be able to return-

Sora cleared her throat.

Izuku blinked. "I- I'm mumbling, aren't I?"

"Sort of."

Izuku gave the amnesiac a sheepish look. "Sorry about that. I can't help it when I take notes sometimes..."

"It's fine. We all have our ways of doing things."

Izuku seemed relieved that she took his trait well.

"...Sorry if this sounds sort of stupid, but what are heroes and villains, actually?"

He took to explaining it with joy. He talked of how heroes came to be and start talking about many heroes in history.

He can't help it.

He likes heroes.

"You're pretty enthusiastic, huh?"

"Ahaha, I can't help it, I really do like them a lot."

"So do you want to be one?"

"Oh, yes, I do! I admire them because they keep people safe and especially, All Might! He's been the symbol of peace for years and he's my idol! He saves so many and I admire him for that."

"I'm sensing a "but"." Izuku winced internally, he probably should add how observant Sora is in the notebook later.

"I... I'm quirkless."

The girl's mouth parted and lets out, "Oh." She took a few moments of silence before she questions. "Did that ever stop you from becoming a hero anyway?"

"...No, but, everyone keeps saying how someone quirkless like me can't be a hero no matter what I do..."

Until All Might, but he had a secret to keep.

"Keep going. You got the heart. Sometimes, people got the right power, but not the right mind for the job. So from me, I say that you can be one, as long as you have the will to help."

She looked at him in the eye. "Do you mind if I call you Izuku? I don't remember my surname so you can call me Sora instead, just so it'd be fair on both of us."

"Huh? W- well- I don't mind..."

"Cool." Her hands now held cushion to her chin as she let her elbows touch the wooden table. A smile forming at her lips. "When you get to be a real hero, I'd be your loyal sidekick watching your back. The supporter who's always with you all the way. Kay?"

"Uh... Why are you saying this exactly?"

"Because..." She smiled wider. "I believe that you can do it."

He can't help but cry. Resulting in a panicking Sora trying to calm him down, but he was happy. Someone else believed in him.

* * *

Mom let Sora stay in an additional empty room in their apartment and decided to have her home-schooled for the time being with his older subject books from first and second middle school year. They can't just enroll her to school directly.

There's going to be a whole lot of document forging involved if they do enroll her to middle school very soon and that's just a big no.

When he's training in Dagobah beach again the next day, he talked to All Might about it.

It took a few days but he later arrived at his home in his true form after they have done his training.

Sora greets them when they arrived home.

"Welcome back and hello... Yagi-san?"

"Good evening Young lady." All Might greeted back.

He hears mom calling at the back. "Sora, is that Izuku?"

Sora turned and answered back, "He's back Inko-san! We got a guest too!"

"Guest?"

That prompted his mom to head over to them and saw All Might. "Oh... hello?"

All Might greets her. "Hello, Midoriya-san. I'm here to talk about Sora's documents."

"Documents? As in..."

"Ah, I happened to pass by when your son found Sora. You see. I liked to frequent Dagobah beach where Sora was found by your son."

That was enough for his mom to believe him and not as some suspicious man.

"Why don't you come inside?"

So they did.

All Might started. "My name is Yagi Toshinori, I happen to work as All Might's assistant. Your son met me a few days ago to talk about enrolling Sora to middle school but there maybe problems about Sora enrolling due to there being a lack of officiated documents about her due to her situation."

"I see..."

"As it is, I happen to have a friend in the police force, I could ask him to create an official document for Sora so she can start entering middle school as soon as she could. If you'd like, that is."

Mom hesitates. "I would love to have Sora learn and have a school life but-"

"Any fees for Sora's tuition would be paid by me and All Might. This is simply for formality Midoriya-san." All Might assured her. "I will ask my friend soon but the decision lies on you, Midoriya-san."

Mom was silent, giving the suggestion some thought. "...Alright Yagi-san. Thank you."

"No need. I also wish to help the young lady, Midoriya-san."

Sora then spoke. "Is it just me or is something burning...?"

"Burning?"

Mom then gasped. "Oh no! I was cooking dinner!"

And mom stood, heading towards the kitchen. But not before she turned back to All Might. "Yagi-san, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Ah, well, I am grateful Midoriya-san but-"

"You've come all this way to talk to me and my son to help Sora. This is the least that I can do."

Mom looked back at the kitchen and then back to All Might. "I'll be back."

And with that, mom left the living room. Now he sat with All Might beside him and Sora in front of him. Sora turned to All Might.

"Um... Yagi-san? Are you sure about helping me? I don't want to impose..."

"It's not a problem young lady."

Sora looked hesitant. "If you say so..." Sora was quiet, her face looking like she was thinking and asked. "Do you mind if I pick the surname by myself?"

"It is fine, what do you have in mind?"

Sora suggested. "How about... Asahina?"

All Might smiles. "A fine surname!"

He stood, "I shall leave now, I need to contact my friend as soon as I could."

"What about dinner-"

"I'm sorry young lady, I had to go quick."

"...Alright then. Thank you very much, and do be careful."

All Might smiled wider and left the household.

That was when mom just got out of the kitchen. She sees that her visitor is out. "Did Yagi-san just leave?"

"Ah yeah, he said he needed to find his friend soon... I tried to get him to stay around but he seemed to be in a rush."

He had to wonder why All Might seemed to be rushing as well. Maybe because he had to get back to work or he really wanted to contact that friend as soon as possible. He can ask All Might later.

"Oh dear, I thought he might be staying for dinner since it's so late..."

True to her words, he and Sora found four bowls of rice on the dining room table instead of three since Sora started staying a few days ago. The food is luckily salvageable.

"What do we do about the extra bowl though, mom?" He ask.

Mom looked thoughtful and then turned to Sora. "You can eat two bowls Sora."

"...Huh? Are you sure?"

Mom explains. "Sora, you look thin, far too thin for a girl of Izuku's age, you should eat a bit more. Being that thin isn't very healthy. Not to mention the fact that you're also very pale."

Mom's right. Sora doesn't seem like she ate much before he found her. Though in the few days, her body looks less thin but her skin is still pretty pale since she's staying indoors. Mom says Sora isn't exactly underweight, but her weight measurement isn't very healthy.

"...Is it alright for me? Really?" Sora ask, hesitance hinted at her voice.

It makes him wonder about Sora's past. He ruled out that the amnesia affected her old memories, but not the person themselves. If her reaction to certain things like this are an indication.

He and mom both see that Sora ate what was given and didn't have a certain favored food in the past few days, she didn't think of asking for more helpings either. It made them worry thinking that Sora might just scrape by with what she can find to eat in the past.

Mom nods with a smile. "Of course. Come now you two, let's eat. You can always ask for helpings Sora, I won't mind."

Sora looked doubtful, before she relented. "...Alright Inko-san. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walked to the dining room and started eating.

Izuku talks about his day and training with mom listening in and Sora talks about her struggles with history.

It was a bit lonely with just him and mom at the house, his father away for work most of the time (In fact, he never see him by much since he's a complete workaholic from what mom tells him), but he's starting to like the addition of Sora in the Midoriya household, adding color to the lonely but loved home.

(Both him and mom stare at Sora with a blank expression resembling awe and horrification that she ate five bowls of rice, including the one she was initially given and the rice meant for All Might earlier... At least she's eating.)

(The next day, he did ask All Might and he admitted that his injury made it harder to eat things normally so he had to watch out for his diet. He also sheepishly confessed that it may seem a bit hypocritical of him when he said that it's no problem to help Sora when he doesn't want to impose the Midoriya's any further hence him rushing out...)

(...Maybe he should tell mom about All Might's eating problem the next time the hero visited in his true form.)

* * *

Sora was peering over him as he writes in the Hero Analysis book at the living room.

It's been a week since Sora started staying in the Midoriya household.

"Do you have to write about me too?" She wonders.

"J- just in case you finally remembered your quirk!"

There had been no signs of her quirk being active, it doesn't seem to be a mutant type, maybe an emitter?

He has yet to know what kind of quirk it might be.

"Hm... Do you write anything else in that notebook?"

"Oh yeah! I got notes on Kamui Woods and Mountain Lady here."

"Mind if I see them?"

"Sure!"

It seemed innocent enough, but as soon as Sora's hands touched the book, she seems to have spaced out for a moment, the book falling as she did, and he stood to get the book before it falls to the ground.

Sora then asked, sounding angry. "Izuku... who is this Kacchan?"

Izuku felt himself going pale. He never told her about Kacchan at all over the week. He thought it's best not to.

"Uh... he's my childhood friend."

"Then why did he burn your book?"

He flinched. It wasn't possible to know that Kacchan burned his book with his quirk two weeks ago, unless...

Izuku decided to ask. "Uh... what did you see?"

"...I just touched this book and I saw that you were on the rooftop, or I think it is a rooftop, being confronted by this guy you called Kacchan with his two friends who were basically stomping on your dream, burned your book, and throw it away from your reach."

This officially confirms his suspicion. "Sora, I think it's your quirk."

Sora blinked, before her eyes grow wide. "Really?"

He nods fervently. "It's psychometry! You can see the past of objects! Oh this is cool! There aren't many people that have a psychometric quirk!"

"It's rare?"

"Yep! Asides warping quirks too!"

"Huh... really?"

"Yeah, really!"

He suggested. "Ah, I'll be meeting Yagi-san soon, would you like to come? I think we can talk about it since he's going to help with your documents!"

Sora gave it a thought before nodding.

Following him along as they left, not before telling his mom that they're leaving and putting his notebook at his bag, bringing it along.

* * *

The beach is still as trash infested as ever when Sora arrives with Izuku.

As safe as it felt being inside a house, with the surroundings completely unfamiliar, she felt that it's stifling to stay inside for a week.

Right there in the beach, instead of Yagi-san, was All Might, Izuku showed her enough video's about All Might.

"All Might!"

"Hello Young Midoriya! And-" He seems to almost take a spit take at her and called. "You're... Young Asahina, yes? Yagi has informed me of your situation."

"So I've heard from Yagi-san a few days ago." She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

"I am glad to meet you too, Young Asahina!" All Might showed his hand as a form of greeting and she takes it.

At that moment, there was that feeling of dizziness at her head, followed by a short shrill the moment her hand made contact with All Might's own. Just like what happened when she touched Izuku's notebook earlier.

She saw a vision, or she thinks it is a vision, of herself opening the door and greeting Izuku and Yagi-san...

"Welcome back and hello... Yagi-san?"

"Good evening Young lady." Yagi-san greets back.

And the vision stops followed by another shrill sound.

Wasn't that supposed to be from a few days ago...? Why would All Might be Yagi-san at the same time? Unless...

Then there's dizziness hits her again followed by a shrill.

This time, what she saw was-

...A completely clean Dagobah Beach?

There stood Izuku and All Might. Izuku looking like he's on the verge of tears.

All Might then showed a strand of hair to him.

"Eat this."

The vision ends followed by that shrill again.

...What is that even?

That... doesn't seem to be something that has happened already. She has something to ask first.

"...All Might, are you Yagi-san in disguise?"

As soon as she asked, All Might and Izuku looked like they were caught like deer in the headlights. Then All Might coughed out blood and... deflated? She thinks he deflated, and in All Might's place, there was Yagi-san.

Both sides stare blankly at each other. Yagi-san turned to Izuku. "Young Midoriya... did you tell her?"

"N- no! I didn't! I brought her here to tell you about her quirk! Y- you see, she touched one of my notebooks and she saw a past memory of it earlier! Th- that's all that she did!"

"But how did she know about my true form?"

"...Um. I just found out about my quirk today and would like to talk about it with Izuku. I didn't think I have a psychometric power that worked on people too." Sora looks at Izuku. "A little explanation would be nice... I'm not mad Izuku. Just confused."

Izuku relents and answers. "W- well... All Might has an injury with a villain fight five years ago that rendered him with limited time with heroics... p- please keep this a secret!"

Ah.

Understandable.

From what Izuku told her of villains, they'd take advantage of any of their opponents weakness.

"I don't think I'm much of a talker to let that out but I promise." She then turned to All Might. Eyebrow scrunched with worry. "Sorry for breaching the privacy."

"W- well, it's alright young lady. You didn't mean to see it. But pray tell, what vision did you see?"

She replied. "I saw the time you came over to the Midoriya's with Izuku wanting to talk about making the documents about me a few days ago. So..."

"I see."

She adds. "Also... I saw another vision of Izuku and you standing on the empty beach, which is... sorta weird? Since the beach is trash infested right now. You pulled out a strand of your hair, showing it to Izuku, looking seriously and say, "Eat this."."

Sora mimicked the movements, a hand raised, holding an imaginary strand of hair, and a serious look.

She think she saw All Might's eyes go wider than ever and Izuku being confused.

"Uh... All Might? What does she mean by that?"

"...One of the methods of inheriting One For All is to ingest their genes. Through blood or another means such as ingesting hair, it doesn't matter. I was thinking of doing the latter when you finally have finished training your body."

...Okay.

She can understand blood. But hair?

It sounds weird in many levels.

...Wait.

"Inherit a quirk?"

"Oh. Sorry Young Asa-"

"Um... just call me Sora, I don't think I'll get used to hear being called Asahina yet."

"...Well then young Sora. My quirk, One For All, is a quirk that can be passed from generation to generation, getting stronger in time. As my time is almost up, I have chosen to make young Midoriya the next to wield that power."

She nods in understanding. Izuku, who had been silent since replying to her question about All Might's state, requests. "U- uh, Sora, can you hold my hand?"

She raised a brow, not sure where Izuku is trying to go with that request. "Sure but... why?"

"I- I need to confirm something about your quirk!"

Sora understood and did so, taking hold of his right hand, and there was the now familiar wave of an upcoming vision.

Now, she saw Izuku standing in front of a giant robot, everyone around him trying to move to a safer ground, then Izuku saw a girl who couldn't escape in time. Then there was a crackle of electricity at his legs as he jumped and then another crackle at his right arm, yelling out.

"SMASH!"

He crushed the robot with one punch, but as soon as the robot is destroyed, it left him vulnerable as his legs and arm are battered. At least until it seemed that he floated safely to the ground, possibly thanks to someone's quirk.

And the vision ends.

She winced at the image of Izuku's injured arms as soon as he activated All Might's quirk and turned to said hero.

"All Might? Give or take, how long do you think it takes for Izuku to be able to inherit your quirk?"

"Ten months. Why?"

She winced. "I... I think that's not enough."

"Why do you say so?" All Might's eyes went wide. "...Do you see something when you hold on Young Midoriya's hand earlier?"

She nods.

"What I saw this time... is Izuku standing in front of a giant robot that is causing havoc around until Izuku noticed a girl who couldn't escape from the robot. He jumped, powering his legs with One For All, and then punched the robot with it too... but his legs and arm are so bruised they seem to hurt a lot."

"...Sora? What does the city look like?" Izuku asked.

She tries to remember... remembering when Izuku jumped. There wasn't a sky present so... maybe a city inside a building?

"...It looked like it's artificial, like it's in some giant dome, I think?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was sure she saw Izuku and All Might's eyes go wider than ever.

* * *

...Mirroring one of All Might's curses.

Shit.

This is more than just plain psychometry.

He requested for Sora to hold his hand because, seeing the past of a person is one thing, but seeing both the past and the future is another.

Precognition is a rare quirk, and he recalls All Might's former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, has that quirk as well, and so is psychometry.

But no one recorded with psychometry can see the future, or even both the past and future.

He didn't want to think that it was pure coincidence that Sora saw the future once, but now that she saw two futures, it's not just coincidence, he's now sure that it's part of Sora's quirk.

He knows that he never encountered giant robots before, so he's sure it led to him being in U.A's entrance exam, the time All Might promised that he will be able to inherit One For All.

He put his bag on the ground, taking out his notebook and pen and started scribbling this new information.

Sora:

Age: 14

Birth date: August 4

Quirk: ? (She doesn't remember what her quirk is, probably due to her amnesia)

A psychometric quirk that lets her see the past and the future.

She touched on this notebook earlier and saw a vision of Kacchan burning my book. Later, she saw a vision of All Might's visit a few days ago talking about her official documents and then saw him giving me a strand of his hair so I can inherit One For All after Dagobah beach is cleaned up by myself.

Since it felt too coincidental, I asked her to hold my right hand so to see if she really does see the future or not, and she did see the future again, this time, it's me in the entrance exam ten months later using One For All and breaking my limbs because of it.

So this really confirms that Sora's quirk isn't simple psychometry, it's one where she can see the past and the future of objects and living beings.

This would make her quirk a rarer case of psychometry because no one who was recorded to have psychometry can see the future. Or even both past and future.

Despite so, it also seemed like she doesn't have complete control of what vision she see's, because she hadn't meant to see the fact that All Might had visited a few days ago in his real form.

Psychometry may not seem like much, but it's perfect for scouting an area. Especially in rescue missions where she can find the villain's whereabouts and see if they have hostages with them before the heroes arrived in location. It also meant that she'll be able to find hideouts of villains who have been notorious for not being found easily.

Since it's not limited to just non-living things, would she be able to find an opponent's weakness? Such as the downside of their quirk and find a way to counter that weakness? No, that would mean she needs to improvise from her environment. If she fights, maybe she can consider looking at information about Eraserhead? He fights essentially quirkless as his quirk is to nullify a person's quirk as long as he sees them...

Wait, since she can also see the future, would this mean she can see through what they plan to do in the future and if it's bad, will try to think of something to prevent that-

There was a hand at his shoulder and he jumped. Screaming as well.

"Sorry, you seem really deep into it." Sora looked apologetic.

"I- it's fine..."

Sora questions All Might again. "When were you planning to tell him the drawbacks actually?"

"Well... after he gained One For All himself."

"...I think Izuku may need more than just training at the beach All Might. The faster he can be the vessel for One For All, the faster he can hone One For All on his own... at least I think so."

"I'll keep that in mind. I am thankful for your input, young Sora."

"You're welcome." Sora bowed her head.

"No need to bow your head young Sora."

Izuku is glad that All Might took the accident in stride.

(When Izuku is training after this, he and All Might both had to stop Sora from trying to lift one of the trashes out of worry but eventually relented because Sora was very persistent.

She gave up after carrying about five heavy junks.)

(...He maybe should note that she got some good endurance since she can last carrying five of those.)

* * *

"Oh, you joined Izuku with his training today?" Mom asked over at dinner.

She nods. "Sort of. I can only carry around five of those though..."

"That's already a lot Sora." He interjected. Changing the subject. "I talked with Yagi-san too about her registry since she now knows her quirk mom."

"I see... still, the ability to see the past and the future is rare in itself..."

"I was surprised too." Sora talks before she ate and chewed the rice from her third helping. Then mom wonders.

"Oh, Izuku, are you free tomorrow since it's the weekend?"

"I am but... why?"

"I think it's time we shop for Sora's clothes Izuku, and also maybe get a phone for her."

Sora stopped chewing in favor of protesting. "Wha- Inko-san, there's no need to-"

"Please. I insist Sora. You can't wear the same clothes forever, especially as you're going to stay with me and Izuku for a long time."

Mom... has a point. Sora would definitely stay with them for an undefined time length and especially because mom will be handling Sora's guardianship on paper too when All Might is finished with dealing with Sora's documents to get her enrolled to middle school. Mom then adds. "I should get to talking about the talk with you, and you too Izuku..."

He blanched. He already had that learned during elementary...

"...Why?"

"...Do you know that the neighbors are gossiping that you and Sora are a couple a few days after you brought her here? Having Sora wear your too small to wear clothes only worsens the gossip..."

Izuku grow horrified at the notion and Sora, meanwhile, seem confused. Even as they simultaneously word it out, the different tones are clear.

"...Couple?"

He sputtered. "Th- that's...! No way! W-Why would people see me and Sora as a couple? She's a friend!"

"...What does that mean?"

Izuku and his mom now look at her with worry when she replied.

"...Sora, I'll talk to you about it after we've finished dinner."

(Sora was unresponsive after the talk, trying to wrap around her head that romance is a thing other than family and friendship in a relationship.)

* * *

Inko-san did uphold her promise of getting them all going for shopping for clothes of her own.

Inko-san introduced her a bit about fashion two days ago through fashion magazines so she got to learn a bit about styles and the like.

She prefers things that are comfortable to wear but she also like punk fashion (They look cool, alright?)

And this one by the Shibuya fashion brand Tigre Punks seems to be really popular from Inko-san's fashion magazines.

In the end, Inko-san bought a few shorts, pants, shirts, and some hoodies and a some punk fashion pants, skirt, shirt, and jacket. Then she bought a bag.

"Um... Inko-san?" She called the older lady when they both sat at a bench. Izuku just left looking for some water to buy.

"Yes?"

"I'm thankful but... isn't this a lot?" She motioned her hand to the shopping bags beside them. Inko simply smiled. "Don't worry, I used my husbands money that we usually saved up. Even though it's just me and Izuku at home, we don't have economical problems."

That perked her up, wondering out of curiosity. "Husband?"

Inko-san nods. "He works overseas so Izuku and I barely see him other than the holidays."

"I see... but still, isn't this already a lot, just for me?"

The Midoriya's had been nothing but kind and so was All Might, she doesn't want to impose them any more.

"It's fine Sora. You were never a burden to us and in fact... I'm actually thankful."

"...Why?" She wonders.

Inko-san laments. "Izuku... he wasn't as happy as he was right now before you came by."

Sora's breath hitched.

She knows Izuku is quirkless (Till he officially inherits One For All), and if the vision about this Kacchan burning his notebook is any indication. He's probably everyone's punching bag too, and that just pains her that people are so discriminatory.

"You had been the first person to believe in him Sora, that he can be a hero. And he trust you. You're also the first friend he ever had for so long so... please continue to be his friend, alright? That's all that I ask of you."

Sora nods resolutely.

Izuku comes back a little while after and they walked.

As Izuku and Inko-san entered the phone shop, her attention caught onto two Chameleon like people cheerfully distributing papers, or rather, pamphlets, to the passerby near the shop.

She walked towards them. "Excuse me, may I have one?"

"Oh yes! Here is yours!" They smiled at her as she was given the pamphlet.

She stopped a little after walking to take a look at the paper.

Oz's agency.

The pamphlet reads.

There was an advertisement about the agency having an apprenticeship program for those who wanted to go into heroism and prepare to train for U.A's entrance exam while providing a part time job for these apprentices as well should they need money due to their living conditions or wanting to earn for themselves regardless of age.

They also provide a three year hero high school curriculum program for those unable to afford to enter a hero school or those who fail the entrance exam of U.A and/or other hero schools.

Quirk training, health assessment, body training... they have a lot to cover with that program.

She thinks of how Izuku needs more than training at Dagobah beach if he wants to master One For All very soon.

She fold the pamphlet and put it in the pocket of her shorts.

Getting back to the phone store where Inko-san and Izuku was.

Izuku may need this. And she thinks maybe she can join too, if only to pay back for the Midoriya's kindness through joining the part time job.

* * *

"...So she found out about you by accident because of her quirk?"

"Yes, it caught me by surprise too."

"What do you say her quirk was again?"

"A psychometry quirk that can see the past and future of objects and living beings."

There was silence in the other line, Tsukauchi spoke. "Toshinori... I think we should register her quirk as just plain psychometry."

"Psychometry? It's not exactly a lie to what her quirk does but... why?"

"...Do you know how much of a target she'll paint on her back if anyone knows what her quirk does, or even worse, a villain finding out about her quirk?"

Toshinori blanched.

Psychometry is a rare enough quirk with the ability to see the past of the things they touch, with most of those cases being non-living objects. But someone with the power to see both the past and the future of objects and living beings?

Heroes would like to have her so they'd keep ahead among everyone else in the industry while villains would want to give themselves an upper hand against the heroes through her quirk.

Even using the past reading aspect to let them find potential blackmail of certain people to boot.

If the true nature of Sora's quirk got out...

He doesn't want to think about it.

"...I understand."

"...Alright then. You can expect the documents ready in two weeks time or so."

"Thank you, old friend."

With that, the call ended.

There was an incoming message from young Midoriya.

There was a picture of a pamphlet attached and young Midoriya's text following.

"So uh... Sora found this pamphlet earlier when we're out at the mall and she suggested that I take this offer as a side together with cleaning up Dagobah beach. But only if it's okay with you?"

He looked over at the pamphlet again and do a spit take as he read "Oz's agency".

Oz was well known in the hero world for having created an agency of his own as soon as he graduates and flourishing in three years.

Oz is very childish, which made him a favorite to the younger crowd, but makes it hard for other heroes to take him seriously.

But observant heroes would notice that he is a hero for a reason and the agency also flourished quick because of his smarts as well. The same can't exactly be said for other heroes though, who had a hard time taking him seriously due to his child like personality.

His apprenticeship program is also sought after by many, especially those with non-combat oriented quirks and those who failed U.A's entrance exam. Or those who are unable to join other hero schools due to reasons such as domestic problems or the like.

Despite the workings, they're not as well known as U.A or Shiketsu due to the apprenticeship program being applied just in six years ago, but they gain quite a lot of attention for how well the program works.

He was unnerved by Oz's childishness, but there's no denying that he trains his apprentices well.

One of those apprentices are hero team, Swordsmen, consisting of hero Mantis, Mongoose, and Hedgehog.

All three heroes having animal and insect like motifs according to their hero names.

It'd give young Midoriya a good chance to train more, for sure.

So he answers. "Oz is a good man young Midoriya. And if you're familiar of the hero team, Swordsmen, he trains his apprentices well. So I say yes, you can take up the program."

* * *

Her son and Sora were out, wanting to look for Oz's agency when Yagi-san visited.

"Good afternoon Yagi-san." She greets the man with a smile.

"Hello, is your son and the young lady here?"

"Oh no, they just went out."

"I see. I was about to talk about Sora's documents, you see."

"Ah, please come inside."

She beckons the sickly man who obliged as they walked to the living room, sitting across.

"My friend informs me that the document will be ready in two weeks so Sora will be able to attend school in three weeks time."

Inko nods in understanding. Speaking up again. "May I make a request?"

"Ah, yes you may Midoriya-san."

And so she spoke. "If you don't mind... I would like for Sora to be studying in a different school from Izuku."

Yagi-san wonders. "Not that I mind Midoriya-san, but why?"

And so she answers. "Izuku's school... it hasn't been a good school for him. He's been bullied for days with the school doing absolutely nothing about it and I fear that it's a bad environment for Sora if she does get enrolled to that school with Izuku..."

Even if Izuku hides with a smile, she knows that her son was bullied.

And it's likely because of Katsuki, Mitsuki's son.

She wished she could do more but her son always dismiss her that it's fine.

Now that her son has Sora as a friend, she doesn't want her to meet Katsuki anytime soon.

From her reaction about Izuku's friendless background before meeting her, she had a feeling that Sora would be at odds with Katsuki and fear that she'll get hurt as well.

Don't get her wrong, she knows that Sora is strong, but it hurts her enough to see her son coming back with bruises and burns, she doesn't want to see Sora enduring the same.

Yagi-san seems to have understood and nods. "I understand Midoriya-san." He then questions. "Do you have a school in mind?"

She nods. "It's at Saitama prefecture, but it would be a good school for her."

Sora would have to commune through train but the amnesiac girl is very adaptable. So she was assured that Sora would be able to adapt just fine.

"What's the name of that school, if I may ask?"

She answers resolutely. "Nabu Middle School."

* * *

"...This is it, right?" Izuku looks up at the building that was supposed to be where Oz's hero agency is located.

"It should be." Sora looks back at the pamphlet, checking the address. She looked away to see Izuku shaking like a leaf.

"Nervous?"

"Y- yeah... I mean, we're going to meet hero Oz!"

She chuckled at Izuku's love for heroes. "I'm with you, don't worry."

Izuku nods back, relieved.

"Let's head in." She beckons. Izuku nods once more, and they entered the agency.

* * *

**After much deliberation, I decided to cross-post Skyline on this site.**

**For new readers, this fic is inspired by Blacknovelist's PMD Explorer's and BNHA crossover AU but I decided to take my own twist and made this a pseudo crossover. In which the Pokemon elements are taken out for quirks, with the OC's being based on the PMD Explorer characters.**

**Sora, the OC introduced here, is based on the player character of the Explorer games. Specifically, the Sky version.**

**And as this fic follows more on the quirk elements than Pokemon, some things in the PMD Explorer games won't quiet work in a quirk like world in BNHA.**

**As for why I didn't place this in the Crossover section, I always believe that for a story to be considered a crossover, both elements of the story must be combined together. As it is, Skyline was written with the Pokemon elements taken out for BNHA's quirks in mind. And the PMD characters are turned to humans but tweaked to fit in the BNHA verse. No Pokemon elements are involved at all. So I call this as more of a Pseudo-Crossover than an actual Crossover.**

**This fic is also on Spacebattle forums too.**

**Chapter one is Beta-ed by solarchan on AO3.**

**See you next time!**

**\- Torinokomachi**


	2. Drenched Bluff

There are many things he'd expect to see when he sees a hero agency the first time.

He often imagine that heroes may greet them and there's this professional air to it. For one.

What he did not expect was for so many heroes to be in Oz's agency to be so friendly and casual with each other.

Oz's agency is known to train heroes with the program in the same vein as U.A, from what he searched into the agency together with Sora, but they're also known to create lots of hero teams as some of the apprentices work with each other more such as the Scout and hunt team, Black Hound, consisting of triplets who specialize in villain captures and the Swordsmen.

He can now see why there are more hero teams in Oz's apprenticeship program because of how the agency has the warm friendly and casual atmosphere.

It's... a bit different from what he expected of a hero agency.

"Good afternoon." He and Sora are greeted by a bespectacled man accompanied by a parrot at his shoulder.

"I am Torikawa Chou, the assistant of Hero Oz. If you are here as proxy for the media to look for a scoop, I'd like if you leave instead before we resort to desperate measures."

"Leave! Leave!" The parrot mimicked the man.

"N- no! That's not what we're here for! W- we're here for the apprenticeship program!" He corrected the man, with Sora nodding along in agreement with him.

There was a glint at the man's glasses as he adjust them. "Ah, so the brothers did recruit some new apprentices."

"Apprentices, apprentices!"

"Very well, Oz should be in his office. Please follow me."

As Torikawa walks away, both Izuku and Sora looked at each other for a moment before they followed the man.

When they reached the office, Torikawa knows the door. "Oz, it's me. We found new apprentices for our program."

"Oh, Tori-kun! Come in! Come in!" A cheerful reply resounded behind the doors.

Torikawa opens the door and beckons the two to follow him.

They were soon greeted by Oz himself. "Hiya!"

Sora was surprised by the cheerful greeting, but he himself, however, is in shock.

Oz... he's not wearing his hero costume at all.

Oz's hero costume consist of googles, a hood shirt with sleeves reminiscent of an RPG Wizard wardrobe and durable black plants since Oz's image is based on a Wizard. To finish it off, he even wore a little wizard hat and wear it on the left side of his hair like a hair pin.

But now? Oz is just looking very casual with a pink sweat jacket, white shirt and pink sweatpants. (He vaguely saw something dangling at his pockets that seem like a keychain too (And yep, it's also pink))

To sum it short, Oz is pink from head to toe in his all pink attire sans the white shirt, with his hair being pink and eyes a pastel green with pupils resembling a diamond.

Torikawa, however, exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Oz, I had hoped you look professional for your first impression with the new apprentices."

"Professional is booring!" Oz booed. Retorting. "Besides, most people would be way comfy working here if I'm more fun and less boring!"

"Not with other heroes."

"Only with them that I'd actually try to be professional!"

Izuku couldn't help but just stare at the bickering duo with Sora.

Then Oz stride towards them. "Hiya, again! I'm Momoi Takuma but you know me as Oz! Or Bossman!"

"That's what the heroes and apprentices in the agency call you, not the people outside the agency."

Oz, instead, blow a raspberry at Torikawa, prompting the bespectacled man to sigh as the hero turn back to Izuku and Sora.

"So you're here for the apprenticeship! Great! But before we do, we may want to ask what your quirks are first for registration."

He paled. Oh boy.

Sora turns to Izuku. "Can I-"

He shook his head, he knows Sora is trying to help to make sure he isn't treated differently but he has to say it by himself. "I... I'm quirkless."

The room was silent.

He has a secret to keep.

But Oz smiled. "Oh. We actually do have quite a few quirkless apprentices who graduated and staffs working with us and don't worry! Everyone here accepts quirkless people with open arms!"

...Is he dreaming?

Torikawa spoke next. "Just because one person is quirkless does not mean that they are not without talent. Oz always see potential in everyone, regardless of their quirks or whether they have one or not. So rest assured, you are not dreaming."

Oh god, he felt like tearing up again.

Then something was shoved to his mouth, not to the inside of his mouth, thankfully. "Have a candy! Candy always make everyone feel better!"

He took the candy and ate it. Nodding along as Oz asked the next question. "What about your friend? What's your quirk?"

"...Psychometry." Sora answers.

"Ah, I see! That's a rare quirk you have." Oz smiled on as he asked the two of them.

"What is your purpose for joining the program?"

At that moment, he felt his breath hitched, as if Oz is questioning their goals.

Slowly, he answers. "I... I always wanted to be a hero... but everyone around me has always said that I can't be a hero... even so... I still want to be a hero!"

Then Sora follows after him. "...Izuku... he's a great friend. He is analytical and unbelievably kind, but that is always overlooked by others because he's quirkless. But he has that drive that I admire. So I want to stand at the same ground as he is to watch his back."

Oz and Torikawa are looking at each other as they answered, as if they were having a silent conversation.

And then Oz smiled. "Well then, you both are accepted!"

...Huh?

"Oz questions you earlier to see if you both do have the right motivation to be a hero." Torikawa clarifies. Continuing.

"This agency's apprentice program is created for those who truly wish to make a change in society and help people, not for those looking for fame. Society forgets that heroes exist to make people feel safe, not for them to ogle on as public icons. That's why even though we advertise the apprentice program, we only accept those who truly wish for the best of society."

"And both of you had the right drive!" Oz showed his hand to them. "Welcome aboard! From today on, you are now apprentices of Oz's agency!"

* * *

When the school bell rang after the final lesson, he put his things in his back and left school as fast as he could.

Kacchan may have left him alone since the sludge villain incident, but he'd rather leave sooner than to stay longer.

Today's the day he's starting training in Oz's agency.

He even got an apprentice ID in Oz's agency along with the schedule!

He still cleans up Dagobah beach but with the new schedule they got from Oz for the apprenticeship, he took to doing so in the morning only than doing it both in the morning and after school. Except for the weekends.

Sora, however, took up the part-time jobs program for apprentices in the weekends.

She wanted to pay back for all their kindness, she says.

He wanted to say that she doesn't need to but felt that if he did say that, she'd insist in paying back.

He was greeted by Sora as soon as he reached home and they head on their merry way to Oz's agency.

It was far from home but not far enough from the prefecture.

He was a bit disappointed that mom had Sora enrolled to a school in Saitama prefecture and think that mom is being a worrywart, but does understand that she wants better for both him and Sora. And he also feared what would happen if Sora does meet Kacchan, since she declares wanting to fight him ever since she found out that Kacchan burnt his notebook.

It's hard to believe that in two weeks, he had people that finally believed him. He almost felt like falling again, that it's but a dream.

But, Sora looks back any moment that he felt like wavering, that it's not a dream, and she's there to watch his back, support him, and stay around.

And All Might always encourage him as he supervises him cleaning up Dagobah beach.

(To be honest, he was surprised at how easily Sora trusted him but he figured that it is attributed to her amnesia and she came to trust him as he's the first person she met since.)

Sora and All Might's support really meant so much to him now.

And by training hard, he'll pay back that support.

* * *

Oz took her and Izuku to a training facility in the agency, she and Izuku are met with stares by the other apprentices in the room. Whom she supposed had been in the program longer than they do.

Oz claps, gathering their attention. "Everyone! These two are Midoriya Izuku-kun and Asahina Sora-chan! They're new here so take care of them well, okay?"

There was a chorus of "Yes sir!" from the apprentices before Oz left to get them acquainted to their seniors.

She was approached by a blonde (wait, no, her hair looked almost like pudding) girl with another girl who has bells all around her, from her ankles, wrist, neck and hair. Even her hair shapes like one in a way. "Nice to meet you Asahina-chan! I'm Owari Himari but call me Himawari-chan! And this girl is Suzu-chan!"

"I'm Suzuhara Suzune, nice to meet you."

She bows in return. "I'm Asahina Sora. Nice to meet you too."

The surname doesn't roll on her tongue as naturally as her given name but it'll take time getting used to.

They seem honest, but she can't help but feel cautious. Owari starts.

"Say, Asahina-chan, what kind of things are you interested in?"

"Uh... as in, hobbies?"

"Yep! For an example, I actually like gardening and cooking! What about you Asahina-chan?"

"Well... I'm interested in photography."

Inko-san tried to teach her as much as she could about other field of occupations other than heroes and photography stick to her the most with the idea of making moments eternalized as pictures to remember and given her amnesia, it sounds appealing.

"Ah! That's awesome!" Owari then chartered her way about mundane things that she can't exactly catch up to the conversation. Suzuhara gave her a sympathetic glance. "Himawari-chan can talk a lot sometimes but she's a good person."

She nods in understanding.

She doesn't find it in her to be comfortable around strangers so she settled with gestures and body language.

Then the boys approached her as Suzuhara brought Owari away to where Izuku was.

"Hello, I'm Tanaka Takeshi." A chubby boy with a country like dialect introduces himself.

"I'm Yumiya Seijuurou!"

"Kanizuchi Kaname, hey!"

She introduced herself to them too while the girls talked to Izuku. Izuku looked nervous being approached by Owari and Suzuhara. She supposed it makes sense since he barely has much interaction with his peers other than the ones at school who mostly bullied him until she came by. Izuku's gotten comfortable around her, but not with others yet.

Maybe there's another reason why Inko-san had her transferred to a different school from Izuku. Asides the possibility of meeting Izuku's eternal bully, she felt like over-dependence on someone isn't healthy in the same way Izuku still chased after this Kacchan despite how he treated Izuku like dirt.

It's fine to depend on someone, but you can't depend on them too much either.

The senior apprentices then briefed them of what they usually do for the training regimen and help them out.

Sora thinks that maybe, she'd come to like Oz's agency and she doesn't regret joining.

The apprentices had been nice and are friendly to Izuku despite being (Currently) quirkless. And they were kind to her too. Maybe she'd come to like them as a friend too.

(The apprentices also introduced them to video games, as they are apparently appalled at how she and Izuku lack knowledge about video games in general.)

* * *

Sora and Izuku follow a routine for the next two weeks.

She'd stay in until noon or so and meet up with Izuku at the train station to get to Oz's agency and then train.

Weekends are spent on doing the part-time jobs.

Izuku continued with cleaning up Dagobah Beach on weekends so she is on her own on this one.

The part time job consist of... well, small time hero stuff.

Helping elders, volunteer work, searching for lost items... it sounds simple, really.

Quirk laws are weird and usually, you get considered criminal for helping them on your own volition but if you tell the client that you're here on behalf of Oz's agency with the apprentice ID as a proof, you are allowed to work.

Torikawa-san said that it's for the apprentices to learn about the small things that heroes these days rarely do.

Heroes aren't just about fighting villains, it's about helping people with little things to make their life a little bit better.

People forget that heroes are there to keep them safe and help them.

The part time job does net her a lot of cash, but she only gets half because the agency takes the other half to be used for charity and/or agency finances.

She doesn't mind though, she can save them up.

* * *

Something changed in Deku.

It's been a month since the sludge villain incident and there's just this change between them.

Deku stopped hanging around school for long. He went home as soon as school was over.

That had been the case for a week after the incident, but two weeks after that, he heard rumors that Deku is seen out with someone after school.

Someone with eyes as blue as the sky.

No one has eyes like that even if blue eyes are getting common to have thanks to quirks.

And he sure as fucking hell does not remember someone with that description in the neighborhood.

So today, he decided that he had enough of letting these rumors fly around and confirm it himself.

He doesn't let his lackeys follow him because it's going to be a fucking pain to get them to shut up.

But he is beyond the most subtle person.

He's sure Deku caught sight of him once as he tried to tail him before he went his way to what seems to be the train station and there was the rumored extra.

Some girl with ashen brown hair and, like the rumors say, she got eyes as blue as the sky. He's just going to call the girl Blue in his mind.

His mind went on overdrive as he head over to where Deku was. Explosions ready at his hand.

So Deku got a fucking date or something?

That's why he's gone after school?

But then Blue seems to be pointing towards his direction as he was about to get close, causing Deku to notice him.

Just fucking great.

"Kacchan!?" Deku called out in surprise.

"Hey, Deku." He greeted. "Now who the fuck is this? Your girlfriend?"

Wrong fucking question apparently. Since Deku groaned. "Why do people think we're a couple at first assumption I swear I thought the neighbors had it bad..."

Blue seems to be giving Deku a sympathetic glance before looking at him. "...So you're the rumored Kacchan."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING KACCHAN!?" He exploded, literally, with his hands sparking some fire in an intimidation attempt.

But Blue stared dead in the eye at his explosions. Unintimidated. "...It's rude not to introduce yourself."

He scoffed. "Bakugou Katsuki."

Blue hummed. "And I'm Eevee."

"That is not your fucking name."

"I would have told you if you aren't so rude and explosive."

"THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"You heard me." Blue grabbed Deku by his wrist. "Come on, our ride isn't going to wait."

Deku nods.

Oh hell to the fuck no.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN YOU SHITTY DEKU!"

"And I say Izuku and I have to go because we're on a deadline." Blue retorted, pulling Deku and they both start running.

He would've given chase to get his answers if not for the fact that people are staring.

He clicked his tongue and decided to let them go.

Stupid Deku and Stupid Blue wasting his time...

(His mind, however screamed at how Blue looks so odd and out of place. It's driving him nuts.)

* * *

It was when they reached the train that Izuku asked. "...Sora, did you just flip on Kacchan?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll be honest Izuku, I don't like him after what he did to your book and your dreams." She bluntly replied.

Izuku looked sheepish. "Y-yeah... he isn't really as likeable as he thinks..." Izuku paused. "...But he has a drive I admire in being a hero."

"...As in?"

"He never gives up and keeps pushing through to win and he's so confident in everything. To me... he's like the symbol of victory."

She looked at Izuku and thought.

Kacchan, no, Bakugou and Izuku go long back, and she doesn't really see the trait that Izuku admired about Bakugou yet because her first impression of him is that he is a bully because he burnt and stomped on Izuku's own dream.

If she was Izuku, she would've stayed away from him. But there has to be a reason why Izuku still sticks around with Bakugou even after he treated Izuku like crap.

So she asked. "Do you want to stand on equal grounds with him?"

"W- well... I dream to..."

She supposed that she can understand. Izuku wished to be acknowledged as an equal for once.

"...Izuku, I think you shouldn't let him kick you down, you had to fight back if you want a chance for him to acknowledge that you can stand on the same level as him."

"...I know Sora... That's why... I accepted the training with Oz and... Yagi-san's suggestion."

They're in public space so they mentioned All Might as Yagi-san when they do but she knew what he meant. Inheriting One For All.

She nods in response. "I'm right behind you to watch your back."

Izuku smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Before training starts that day, she brought Izuku to the support item section of the agency.

She took to familiarizing herself with the agency's building layout on the weekends she head off for part time jobs and she was amazed at the amount of support items available there.

Albeit, they're only for display.

There are, however, support items available for the public and for apprentices to use. The ones on display are ones for heroes.

Both of them are greeted by the Chameleon brothers as they entered. "Welcome Asahina-chan!"

"Hello." She greeted back.

"N- nice to meet you I'm-"

"Midoriya-kun, yes?" One of the brothers finished for him. "We heard from our bossman!" He smiled.

"We're the Kageto brothers!" They both introduced themselves to Izuku.

The Kageto brothers are in charge of the agency's business profile and also helps a bit with the agency's accounting.

The agency's own accountant is Reidou Yuuji, a pale man who had a ghost quirk. But he loves money and anything to do with it, but he's no gold digger. He is in charge of the agency's finances so the heroes get to be paid well and so the money for the agency's needs and liabilities are not spent frivolously.

As Izuku gets acquainted, Sora looks around.

"Kageto-san, is there anything that I can buy? The self defense ones I mean."

"Ah, you're in luck Asahina-chan! Dokuro-san just stocked new items!"

"Dokuro-san?" Izuku wonders.

"Dokuro Murasaki-san, he's the one that made most of these support items." Sora answered.

Sora never met the man, but she was in awe at Dokuro-san's inventions.

Kageto-san told her that Dokuro-san's quirk is Application, he can apply any element to an object in an atomic level, but it must be something in his environment. For example, fire in a brick.

If Izuku met him, he'd probably think of ways Dokuro-san can use his quirk to fight but the brothers told her that Dokuro-san likes creating inventions than fight.

When she first visited the support item section, she was honestly awed at Dokuro-san's inventions.

She can think of ways of using some of them in an actual fight. Some inventions seem mundane but she can see how they'd help in many scenario's in a battle.

The solarizer may seem like a tiny portable heater, but it's helpful to defend yourself against one who has an ice quirk and render them useless.

Float boots are like those flying boots but the air applied to the soles can give an user way more mobility than they would usually have and in case someone has a terrain like quirk, you can jump your way out to safety.

Oh, there are so many ways a support item can be used and who is she kidding, she likes Dokuro-san's way of thinking. Disguising his inventions as mundane daily life things to catch your enemies off guard gives a big surprise value.

She can consider using these support items to defend herself when hand-to-hand combat is no-go.

Now, Sora looked at the assortment of support items and bought some that she would use.

Izuku, meanwhile, looks at her like she's an alien as she picks a handful of the support items and pays them with her saved up money. (Hey, apprentices got a huge discount for buying these items okay? They do give a dent on her savings but she can still save up.)

She caught him staring. "What's wrong?"

"Sora... are they necessary for training?"

"Not really, but it pays to be prepared."

* * *

A week and two days left and she'll be enrolled to a school in Saitama prefecture.

The Golden Week arrives in two days so she doesn't really get enrolled to middle school yet.

All Might and Inko-san completely forgot about Golden Week until Izuku pointed it out and she had to stop them from profusely apologizing that it's fine and it's a honest mistake.

All Might sent her documents early in the week and had just finished with the details of her enrollment to her new school just yesterday.

The gossips about Izuku and her being a couple stopped when the documents came by with Inko-san clearing up that she is adopted into the family to the nosy neighbors who finally have the guts to ask and they apologized for their assumptions. The truth soon spread througout the neighborhood.

Izuku also complained about his peers who believed in that gossip and cleared up that she's his adoptive sister, ending the gossip as well.

Sister... she sort of like the idea.

She considers Izuku more of a best friend, partner, and brother in all but blood.

Similar to Inko-san, she see's the older lady as a parental figure.

During the day that she found out about her quirk, she and Inko-san got talking about human relationships but it still got her thinking.

What is love, really?

Inko-san told her that there are different kinds of love.

There is the love between family, like how Inko-san cares for her son, Izuku.

Love between friends. Like Inko-san and her friend, Bakugou's mother.

And there's romantic love. The kind that is more of a "I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with this person" kind of love.

She thinks that her love for Izuku was a mix of the first and second kind. She trust and care for Izuku as a friend, but also see him as a familial figure, in the same way Izuku easily identifies how he grows to love Sora as a friend and a sister in all but blood.

Izuku doesn't have much friends, but he is close enough with his mom that he can easily recognize how he sees Sora as a friend and family than the romantic kind.

She understood the love between family and love between friends.

But she's still not sure about romantic love.

Inko-san tells her that the neighbors all assume first hand that her relationship with Izuku is the romantic kind.

And since Izuku barely has much friends growing up, most people assumed that her relationship with Izuku is the kind where they want to get married. Especially as calling someone by their given name is a sign of intimacy in Japan.

"People often fantasize about wanting to get married and have a family." Inko-san explains after dinner during the day she found out about her quirk.

She can understand why some people think having a family is like a happy ending.

But, she thinks that family can be more than just blood. "That is what you call a found family, Sora." Inko-san elaborated when she expressed her thought. "Some people don't have a good relationship with their blood family. So they often find themselves more comfortable in found families, where they adopt each other as family in all but blood."

She supposed that's how she see's Inko-san and Izuku. A found family. Due to her lack of remembrance of her past.

"But what about romantic love?" She wonders.

"Romantic love" Inko-san stressed. "Is a bit complicated. You may find yourself liking someone in a romantic light but they don't see you the same way, or they're just making use of that to hurt you. Some people describe romantic love as a kind where your heart beats faster around them. But it can be toxic. Some people in romantic love may not end up truly happy due to how differently they perceive love."

"Then how do you know that you love someone in a romantic light?" She inquired.

"It's different for each person Sora. You may describe it as all you want, but regardless, you would feel that you want to spend more time with that person you may like, whoever that maybe. But to love is a choice, not because of fate."

She end up being unresponsive throughout the night because it's so much information overload. But she's starting to understand a bit.

She's still confused about romantic love though.

"You and Izuku are still teenagers. There's still time to learn. You don't have to understand it now. Learn about your own selves first before you learn about other things, alright?"

She took Inko-san's advice.

She still need to learn and try to find out about who she is before her amnesia.

She doesn't really have much of a dream other than that goal of finding out about herself.

So she trains to pay back the Midoriya's for their kindness and be able to reach to U.A with Izuku.

She had a feeling that becoming a hero will give her the answers she is looking for.

(The apprentices invited Izuku and Sora to a video game marathon for Golden Week with Oz joining occasionally in that week. She had fun as they all enjoyed the game and she felt that the agency can be found family too.)

* * *

Shinsou Hitoshi hears rumors that there will be a new transfer.

It's already May and Golden Week just ended.

He wasn't sure why there's a transfer a month after the start of his third year of middle school.

He slept for a bit until homeroom starts. Their teacher announced. "It maybe sudden, but we have a new transfer student to our class."

The class murmured in excitement wondering if it's a boy or a girl. He fixed his posture from slouching to sitting upright.

Part of him doesn't care but he is also curious like the rest of his classmates about the new student.

He hears their teacher calling for the student and the student entered.

It was a girl with ashen brown hair looking neutrally at the class but everyone of his classmates, including him, were caught in awe at her eyes.

Blue like the skies.

Blue eyes are common, but not as common as having sky blue eyes.

Maybe it's a genetic mutation? It's possible that someone from her family tree got a quirk where their eyes reflect the sky at the time of the day and it passed on to her that her eyes are sky blue.

That's a guess but anything's possible in a world of quirks.

The new girl introduced herself. "...I'm Asahina Sora. Nice to meet you."

How fitting that the new girl has a name based on how her eyes reflect the sky.

* * *

As soon as lunch rolls by, she was questioned by her new classmates.

"Asahina-chan, how old are you? When's your birthday?"

"Which school did you come from before?"

"Why is your eyes blue like the skies? Is it a genetic mutation?"

"What's your quirk?"

She answers one by one. "I'm fourteen, my birthday is August Four. I was homeschooled. Sort of. Well, my quirk is psychometry."

"So does that mean you see memories of the past?"

"...Only on non-living things." She replied. Keeping the future seeing aspect of her quirk a secret along with the fact that it works on people.

"Ah, since it's lunch, would you like for us to show you around?" One of her new classmates suggested.

Sora shook her head. "It's fine, I'd like to find my own way around. Thank you for the offer."

She stood, bowing her head to them. She noticed a wild hair, insomniac boy who was far away from the rest of her new classmates like he's almost singled out.

She'll talk to him later, she had food to eat.

Inko-san's cooking is a blessing.

* * *

The lessons are harder than she would've thought.

It's understandable since she had been studying from Izuku's older books from first and second year of middle school so she had to catch up to the rest of her classmates.

But she can still learn.

The bell for the final lesson rang and her classmates start packing their things. When she was done packing, she looked around to see that the wild hair boy was gone.

So she asked her seatmate whom she remembered introduced herself early in the morning. "Um... Harada-san?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy who looked like an insomniac?"

Harada-san tensed. "...You mean Shinsou-kun?"

She nods.

"...Maybe it's better you don't talk to him too much Asahina-chan."

"Why?"

"...His quirk is brainwashing. He can control people if they respond to his talk."

"...Has he ever used it on anyone because he feels like it?"

Harada-san hesitates. "...No."

"Then there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Harada-san argues with her on that point, however. "But Asahina-chan, his quirk is brainwashing! It's a villain's quirk!"

"Has he ever declared being a villain out loud?"

Harada-san didn't respond.

"If he doesn't have plans on becoming villain then I don't see why I should fear him."

Something about him reminds her of izuku, just a bit.

Outcasted for something beyond their control.

Quirks may help people in more ways than one, but she thinks that quirks are also a curse with how society treat those with perceived villain-like quirks, quirks of limited usefulness, and quirkless people.

And she really hates it.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think when the new girl comes very early in the morning.

He usually comes early due to the fact that there would be less noise in class and how he'd have more time to himself for sleep. (Having hereditary insomnia sucks.)

He thought she's just going to mind her own business, except, she was walking towards his seat.

"Hello."

He only nods in response.

The new girl seemed to be fidgetting around before asking. "So... what kind of things are you interested in?"

"...Cycling."

"...that's it?"

"...and cats."

"...That's a bit different from what I expected."

He was hissing at that. It sound far too offensive than what she intended. "What were you expecting from a kid with a villain quirk?"

"...I never said you were a villain. I just thought you seem like someone who'd be reading or playing video games till it's 4 AM."

...Well.

"...Why are you asking me about this anyway?"

"...Is it a crime that I talked to you and asked about it because I wanted to?"

He felt like his breath hitched at Asahina's question, like maybe things will be different but-

No, he's not going to fall for it.

He already had enough friendships where his so-called friends turn away from him because of his quirk.

He doesn't want any friends if they'd end up being like his fake friends.

It's far too scary to hope that maybe Asahina is being genuine.

He's already lost far too many friends because of his quirk.

Never again.

* * *

Waking up early almost daily is starting to take a toll on her.

She end up asleep on classes a few times and training at the agency doesn't help.

But she had to do it.

Shinsou's dismissive about her talking to him daily and she can't really do much about it.

Shinsou's a bit different from Izuku.

Izuku still cling on hope while Shinsou seem like he had accepted his fate.

She's only a stranger and classmate to Shinsou, nothing more. So she can't do anything but do what she had done first time she communicated with Shinsou.

Talking.

She doesn't talk much in general so most of her attempts on talking wound up ending quickly.

It's not like with Izuku, Inko-san, All Might, Oz, or the apprentices at the agency who know her enough that she doesn't talk unless it's necessary and prompted with gestures and body language rather than talk. But she's now close enough with them that she talks more than settling with gestures and body language.

She finds it uncomfortable to talk so much to some stranger and opted to stay quiet unless it's necessary.

Izuku thinks that maybe she should go about it differently and it felt like good advice right now as the process of trying to befriend Shinsou over the past two weeks are a no go.

She's been talking about it over at dinner with the Midoriya's.

She really had to get out of her comfort zone after all if she wants a chance to actually get talking with Shinsou more.

* * *

Asahina is still talking to him.

Instead of the usual where conversations end because she asked simple stuff like "How are you doing?" or the like, she complained about some bully that is far too explosive for his own good.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that guy. The problem is that my best friend and adoptive brother pretty much look at him like he is to be worshipped and that's just not right. Sure I can see where he maybe coming from but he'll forever be a bully in my eyes."

Then the next day, she was talking about how she barely has much of a hobby asides her fondness of some fashion trends, strategy like video games, RPG, having some interest in photography, and food. Then she talked lots about how she came to like Curry Omurice.

By the third day, she was talking about how juggling between sport activities (Or was it training? He didn't pay much attention) and studying is hard and now he felt like she's using him as a venting board.

The first two, it could be coincidence, by the third, he's convinced that something is up.

He usually ignored her talks the last few weeks she attempted any conversation with him which was all short lived because she's barely much of a talker herself.

But the fact that she gets very chatty is just out of the zone for him from the few weeks that he knew her.

By the fourth day, he spoke up. "Stop."

Asahina blinked. "Stop what?"

"Stop using me as your venting board. It's getting annoying."

"You didn't exactly complain after three times."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I could just use my quirk to get you to shut up now, you know."

"I think you won't use it." Asahina spoke with a strong conviction.

"Why?"

"Because..." Asahina paused. "I believe that you won't use it on me unless you had to. You could've used it on me after a few times but you didn't."

She's got cheek, he can give her that. But it still doesn't erase his doubt about her.

"Mind if I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so persistent in wanting to talk to me?"

"...You remind me of a friend of mine. He got bullied for a situation beyond his control like you were."

"...Are you saying you befriended me because I'm the replacement goldfish?"

"No." She retorted. "That said friend is the adoptive brother I mentioned three days ago. And you're not him even if you're in a similar situation like he is. He's... I think you'd describe him as a cinnamon roll by personality."

...She did not just meme her way in the conversation, did she?

"...Do you believe me now?" She questions.

He didn't answer that. He still had doubts, but she doesn't seem to be lying either, looking straight at him in the eye as she talked.

"...Fine. Talk to me for all I care."

"Thanks."

Asahina showed her hand towards him. "Let's start over, I'm Asahina Sora. Nice to meet you."

"...Shinsou Hitoshi." He returned the greeting.

"Oh, by the way, I was right that you didn't use your quirk on me at all."

"...Do you have to ruin the moment?"

"Sorry, but it's proof that you don't want to use your quirk like how everyone in class thinks you would use it."

...Oh, so that's what it's about.

"...Fine."

For the first time in a while, he met someone who sees him as Shinsou Hitoshi, rather than a potential villain.

* * *

**A quick note, the subject of romance does get discussed since I am not the kind of author to ignore the fact that the cast, including the OC's, are human and majority of whom are also teens who are still learning about the world around them and are growing up, it is NOT and WILL NOT be a focus of Skyline.**

**On a less serious note, Oz is a proud pink wearing man.**

**This chapter is also beta-ed by solarchan on AO3.**

**\- torinokomachi**


	3. Mount Bristle

"It's too hot." That was Sora's impression about Japan's summer, word for word.

It's been a month since she is enrolled to Nabu Middle School and Summer approached real fast in June.

She is thankful that Nabu Middle School lets the students wear their summer uniforms pretty soon, she'd actually get caught in heat stroke from the summer heat other wise.

"You just got to deal with it." Shinsou drawls.

She grumbled.

She prays that Dokuro-san makes a portable A.C pretty soon just so that she can survive this heat.

And she is tempted to stay indoors because the weather is too unbearable for her.

Spring is bearable. Summer, in her current point of view, is not.

On the other hand, it's been two weeks since she and Shinsou finally formed a friendship.

The class looked at her weirdly when she conversed with Shinsou without fear but seeing as no harm had been done to her, the class slowly took their chance to communicate with Shinsou.

Years of prejudice aren't easily erased in the span of a quick talk, and even if their classmates are willing to talk to him now, there's still that aprehension between them and Shinsou.

She thinks that the closest the class could be with Shinsou is as acquaintes.

The same can be said about herself.

She's too quiet for her classmates that it's almost eerie. At least that's what she heard from morning gossip in class that she prefers not to get involved with. Though she had fared better than Shinsou.

Anyway, she and Shinsou mostly talked about homework, hero news, and a bit about cats.

At school at least.

But as of late, she got talking a lot about training in Oz's agency.

"So you weren't lying about some training?" Shinsou looked surprised when she talked about it the first time.

"Why would I lie?"

Shinsou didn't exactly stop her from talking about her training but at one point, he did ask.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

"My best friend slash brother wants to be a hero and someone has to watch over him." Technically, it's true. She plans on being the partner that watched Izuku's back and support him all the way. And asides it being a possible key to restoring her lost memories.

She doesn't have a long term plan for that one, but she's hoping that she maybe able to meet someone who may know her before and provide an insight to those missing memories by becoming a hero.

"Why are you training so hard to get to U.A?"

At that, she rebuked. "Don't you want to prove others that you can be something? Prove them wrong that you're not what they believe you to be?"

"Well I do but-"

"Then stop listening to what people say and work for it. Work on proving them wrong. Don't just mope at the impossible. If you don't will yourself to make that change, then nothing will change at all."

Shinsou didn't say anything after that, prompting her to change the subject.

The next day, however, Shinsou asked. "Mind if you take me to the agency after school?"

* * *

So here they are, standing in front of Oz's agency.

Some rides with the Shinkansen had to be taken to go to Saitama and she had to spend a bit more money for the first two weeks or so of trying to befriend Shinsou. Her first day going to Nabu middle school is a 2 hour trip from Shizuoka through a Shinkansen and she had to wake up very early for the chance of actually talking to Shinsou without the rest of the class trying to dissuade her from interacting with the insomniac. (They back off when she finally got through to Shinsou and become his friend, but still.)

Additionally, Shinkansen trips aren't cheap.

All Might may have provided her the finances for a month to spend for the purpose of transport, that doesn't mean that she didn't feel bad about it.

She's the type of person who believed in earning for what you want than to get someone to earn that something for you.

It's big time why she was hesitant about Inko-san buying so much clothes for her to wear even if the older woman is well off financially thanks to her husband and her day job. (She didn't have a clear idea of what Inko-san's job is, but she had a feeling that it had to do with sewing and knitting, Inko-san is good at it.)

All Might insist that he pays her money for transport every month, giving out a hearty laugh. "I insist Young Sora! I had quiet enough money you know! This is nothing but a scratch at my account!"

So she reluctantly accepts the money.

She also paid for Shinsou's travel fare thanks to the money she saved up from her part time jobs in the agency.

There's also Inko-san's pocket money which was given to her solely for the fact that she eats a lot and would not be satisfied with just one meal. (A harsh, but true statement)

She ends up eating the cheap foods so she can save up some of that pocket money and put them into her bank account.

Well, agency account actually.

Yuuji-san, the accountant of Oz's agency told her that each apprentice had a bank account of their own under the company's name and she took the chance of saving up her hard-earned money and some of that pocket money to her agency bank account.

Plus she saved up quiet a lot over the past two months of her apprenticeship.

"Do you have to take the shinkansen daily?" Shinsou asked her with an incredulous look when they arrived.

"Except for the weekends." She answers. Adding. "Before you ask, no, my family isn't _that_ rich. A family friend provided me the finances for transport."

Metaphorically, All Might, as Yagi Toshinori to Inko-san, is indeed a family friend.

She paid for a one day ticket fare for Shinsou, not sure if the agency's apprentice program is to Shinsou's liking.

"Let's go." She beckons Shinsou to follow her inside.

* * *

When he asked Asahina to take him to the agency, he didn't expect it to be all the way out at Shizuoka, and through a Shinkansen, no less.

Now that he thought about it, he doesn't really know about Asahina's family situation by much either.

All he knew is that she was adopted and used to be homeschooled before.

The fact that she's adopted isn't something that is known throughout the class. And he knows better than to breach someone's privacy.

Maybe she was recently orphaned?

That would explain why she was adopted. It's not that the subject of adoption is a taboo but it's not something that many people would take up.

Years since the emergence of quirks had caused the people of Japan to slowly start opening up at the idea of adoption and follow a west like approach with the emergence of heroes, but there will always be traditionalist around.

Honestly though, all he had about what he thinks to be Asahina's backstory are just speculations until either Asahina spoke up about her history or if he asked her himself. The latter situation of which, he thinks, is unlikely to happen.

For someone that spoke so fondly of her friends in Oz's agency and her adoptive family. Asahina talked little about herself.

She talks of her hobbies and things she likes, but never about herself.

Maybe she doesn't feel like it, maybe it's personal, he never knew. He doesn't feel like asking either.

He doesn't want to ruin the friendship he had for the first time in years by being nosy.

Back to the matter at hand.

He's now staring at Asahina who looked much more animated with life than she was back at school, as she was having a conversation with one of the apprentices, a big guy with a loud as heck voice.

Not to say that Asahina was lifeless but... even at school, Asahina is quiet. A bit _too_ quiet.

She doesn't talk as much as his classmates and only answers when prompted.

Really, this was the first time he ever saw Asahina looking a bit more alive than back at school.

He felt a tap at the shoulder and came face to face with a green haired guy, his cheeks littered with small freckles. "Hey there!"

"...Hi." He greeted back.

"You're Shinsou, right?"

"Yeah-"

"If you're about to wonder why, Sora talks about you a lot. You're her first friend in her new school, you know."

Sora? Oh, Asahina.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Midoriya Izuku! Thanks for taking care of Sora for the month she's in school."

Midoriya, he recognize that surname. It was the name of the family that adopted Asahina. Then that means... he's the adoptive brother and best friend that Asahina keeps talking about.

He was surprised though, Midoriya doesn't look any older than him.

Then again, Asahina never specified how old her adoptive brother was. He just assumed that he's likely older than him by a year or two.

"Nice to meet you." He returned the greeting before he asked. "Mind if I ask you something?"

Midoriya nods. "Sure, what is it?"

"Is Asahina... usually this talkative back home?" He points over to where Asahina was.

Midoriya look over to where he pointed and understood. "Oh, that? To be frank, Sora isn't a big talker, even back home. The fact that she makes more gestures and talk more than staying quiet is a sign that she's opening up to you."

"Uh... how?"

Midoriya explains. "Sora may talk more when she's around with people she's comfortable with, for an analogy, it's sort of like ice cream? They're cold at first, but sweet once you taste them."

Ice cream? It's a weird analogy if he has to say so himself.

"Oh! Try talking about food, stuff about travel and photography is a good way to get her to warm up, she likes to talk about those."

Food, he gets, he caught sight of how unusually big her lunch box was on the occasions he had lunch with her and the fact that she bought a bunch of Melon and Yakisoba breads (If the latter isn't sold out) in addition to that, but he doesn't understand why Asahina has interest with travel or photography. (He also got wondering to how the heck is Asahina not even getting fat from all that food but he supposed that the training she got from Oz's agency help offset all the food she ate)

Then Midoriya seem to be looking at him with gleaming eyes. "By the way, Sora didn't tell me what your quirk was, what is it?"

Oh god, it's like he's looking at a puppy as his eyes are gleaming and he can imagine that sparkling sound effects in several cartoon shows.

He now knows why Asahina described him as a Cinnamon Roll.

"It's... brainwashing."

All of the sudden, Midoriya started rambling. "That's awesome! Yeah it's probably a villain's quirk in first glance but you can just taunt at villains and control them if they respond to you, you can capture many villains at once! You can also use it to get civilians out for evacuation when they panic! Oh! And-"

…Uh.

He's... different from what he initially imagined Asahina's brother to be.

Asides thinking that he's older, he imagined that, from Asahina's description, he's that guy in video games and/or shows who are too good to others for their own good.

Not this... super exciteable guy who is actually his age.

And what is with his mumbling?

He kept staring at Midoriya who is mumbling on until Asahina finally showed up next to him."Hey Shinsou- oh, you already met Izuku." She looked at the mumbling mess of her adoptive brother.

Shinsou wondered, looking wary at how much Midoriya is mumbling. "Shouldn't you snap him out of it?"

"It's fine, this is normal. Izuku gets mumbling if there is something that excites or interest him."

...Well then.

"Oz-sensei should be in his office. If you'd like to talk to him, we can go now."

"What about Midoriya?" He points back to said boy who is still mumbling. She take a look at him and went over to her adoptive brother-

Holy fuck did she just lift him up by the waist like she's carrying a heavy sack-

Then she brought him down.

"You're heavier than you look."

...Did she just pout. Is this Asahina Sora, the quiet and usually cool-headed girl with an unnaturally big appetite for food?

"And you're stronger than you look." He quipped at her. Midoriya turned to Asahina with a sigh. "Do you have to do that?"

"It's either this, everyone jumping on you, or getting Seijuurou to blast your eardrums." Midoriya winced at the notion and he can empathize with him.

Getting yelled at is a big no. Especially when he is sleeping.

"Let's see Oz-sensei." Midoriya nods at her and they now walk with him.

They now talk about the agency's facilities as they walk to what he assumed to be Oz's office. He only nods as Midoriya and Asahina do the talking to him. It was when Midoriya started talking about the agency's own support department that he saw the possibly rare moment of Asahina _fangirling_, of all things. Not at heroes, but at _support items_.

It's normal for Midoriya but not him, someone who had only been classmates with Asahina for a month.

And now Midoriya comparing Asahina to an ice cream makes sense.

After a while of talking and hearing the two adoptive siblings respectively fanboying and fangirling, they arrived at Oz's office.

Midoriya knocked on the door as Asahina warned him. "Don't be surprised if Oz-sensei jumped over to you as soon as we open the door."

"What?"

Midoriya opened the door and-

"Heya!"

PINK-

* * *

As Oz-sensei briefed to Shinsou about the apprenticeship program, she turned. "So do we wait? Or do we not wait for Shinsou?"

"I think we should wait for a bit, there's still some places in the agency that we haven't shown to him yet."

"Ah, right. We haven't showed him the support item section yet."

Izuku chuckled. "You sure love talking about support items..."

"Hey, I'm only amazed at Dokuro-san's inventions."

Both Izuku and Sora officially met Dokuro Murasaki two weeks ago. The man had a pale complexion and dark blue hair and while he isn't the most sociable person ever, he does acknowledge her and Izuku as new apprentices.

Speaking of apprentices, both of them are officially close enough with the older apprentices to be on a first name basis and they had been helpful and friendly.

Izuku especially welcomes the friendly atmosphere with them and she noticed that he is getting better. He is slowly becoming confident whenever they are with the apprentices.

Of course it comes back to square one whenever Bakugou is in the picture but Izuku is getting better and regain that lost confidence.

It also helps that Izuku is now with people who would berate the behavior in people like Bakugou, and accept that he can speak out his thoughts and what Bakugou did is not right.

But years of long bullying doesn't magically disappear just like that.

Izuku still needs more work to do to get that broken self-esteem back, but he's making progress, at least.

On the other hand, the additional training with Oz's Agency does, in fact, help build Izuku's body and All Might notes that he may be able to gain One For All earlier thanks to this and have some more time to get used to using One For All.

Izuku did help clean up Dagobah beach in his spare time after he is done with training in Oz's agency after all.

"Izu Nii-san!"

They heard the call of two younger voices getting closer and they turned to the owner.

"Keita! Mitsuki!" Izuku greeted the two young boys as she smiled at them.

Keita and Mitsuki are two young boys in elementary who were taking the part time job program in the agency.

Their mother is sick from overworking while their father passed years before so they took the part time job program to help their mother.

Sora felt that it's a sad thought that children who should be enjoying childhood had to work hard for a living but Keita and Mitsuki had each other to go through the hard days and seeing how they are both cheerful, she is glad that they can still enjoy their childhood just a little.

"How are you doing?" She greets them.

"We're doing good!" The two brothers smiled.

"The two chameleon mister's gave us a new support item to use for free!" Keita recounted and showed them the new support item they got.

Mitsuki spoke next. "They also gave us food to share for me, Keita Nii-Chan and mom!"

Sora smiled. "That's great." She placed her hands on the top of the brothers' heads and patted them.

At that moment, the familiar feeling of her quirk activating shoot through her mind.

But there was no images or anything, just the pants of a child followed by the child's words.

"_-elp... Keita Nii-Chan! Mom! Help!"_

That voice... Mitsuki?

It's now followed by another vision, this time, she had a clear view of where Mitsuki was. Mitsuki used his quirk of creating water balloons through his own personal water consumption and used them as distraction from his pursuer, a man with a cow-like appearance.

As the pursuer kept chasing, Mitsuki keeps running. _"...Help... Keita Nii-Chan! Mom! Help!"_

And just like that, the vision ends.

"Sora Nee-chan?" The brothers called for her in concern.

She must have unconsciously kept her hold on the brothers' hair tighter in response to the visions.

She let go and shook her head. "Sorry, I end up letting myself worry about something." She looked at them in the eye. "Be careful on your way home, alright? Always stick together and don't talk to strangers too much."

The brothers nodded, smiling at her. "Okay!"

Smiles still on their lips, the brothers left, talking about the food the Kageto brothers gave them.

She stood and Izuku asked, worry laced in his tone. "Did you see something that will involve the two brothers being in danger?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Mostly Mitsuki. And what I saw is something that will most likely happen in the future."

"...Should we ask Oz-sensei to add more adult supervision on them?"

She shook her head. "No, we don't know when it will happen. I just pray that it won't happen to them so soon."

She adds. "But I did see the one that chased after Mitsuki though... it's an older man who looks like a cow."

"A cow villain?"

She nods.

"There hadn't really been any villains like that unless that villain had been hiding from public eye for so long..."

Izuku then suggested. "We'll check on them tomorrow. We still need to show Shinsou around."

Sora nodded.

But she can't let go of her worry.

* * *

Shinsou decided to give the apprenticeship a trial go before he applied for it full since he still needs to think about it but he did decide to come with Sora the next day to see how training is like in the agency.

Izuku and Sora are now with Shinsou talking about their training.

"Mostly, it's physical training since we are going to fight against villains, sometimes, quirks can only help so much. And Oz-sensei told us that the U.A entrance exam has the physical part as the most taxing part of the exam and where the fate of your placement in U.A's hero course lies on. That said, there is nothing in their rules saying that support items are banned from use in the exam..."

"Huh, that's given me some food for thought. That is one loophole found in U.A's physical entrance exam..." Shinsou comments on her explanation.

"Oz-sensei also prepared us physically since one of the teachers in the hero course is apparently Eraserhead? He had really high standards and does physical testings to students coming to his class..."

"...Eraserhead, you say?" She can see Shinsou perking up at the mention of Eraserhead as Izuku continued to explain for her.

She picked up enough of Shinsou's habits after a month to figure out that Shinsou is a huge fan of the underground hero in a contrast to Izuku's idolization of All Might.

Shinsou may not admit it too loud but she knows enough that Shinsou really liked that hero.

When she caught sight of the bulletin board nearby, she explains.

"Oh, so here's the bulletin board for part-time jobs. It's mostly the simple errand stuffs but heroes these days would rather do villain busting over simple helping. Oz-sensei thought that it'll be good for us since you get to help people and the people you help will be one of your supporters in your career as a hero one day for this, so it's a win-win situation. You need to show the apprentice ID if you're not an official hero yet though."

"Neat." Shinsou simply commented.

"Hey you three!" The three now turn to the direction of their caller, it's Takeshi.

"Takeshi-Senpai." She greeted.

"You're on time! They just updated the villain hunting board for the apprentices and staff to see!" Takeshi told them.

Right near to the part-time jobs board, is the villain hunting board for the heroes of the agency.

The board covers villains that are often considered minor by the public at large. There are big name villains as well, but they're rare.

At least according to Takeshi-Senpai.

Apprentices aren't allowed to take on them yet until they advanced further into the apprenticeship because suicidal overconfidence is not good for a young apprentice. But they are free game for heroes.

This is also how smaller-time heroes who are not affiliated into the agency are able to sustain themselves.

"Let's give it a look Asahina, I'm curious to what the agency's villain hunting board covers, and it seems like Midoriya went ahead anyway."

She turned and saw that Izuku is indeed, heading his way to the villain hunting board already.

Izuku often check on the villain hunting board and take notes on the villains.

Since he is encouraged to let his analysis be shared here in the agency, he also give tips to how to defeat and be prepared to fight against the villain. He's gotten a lot of praise from the agency's own heroes for his skills and they are all looking forward to see him share his analysis more.

Of course, the fact that Izuku is quirkless (currently), isn't too well known for the heroes of Oz's agency because they didn't stick too long to see the apprentices. Oz-sensei purposefully didn't say it until Izuku is ready because it's his choice to reveal it, not Oz-sensei.

When she got there with Shinsou and Takeshi-Senpai, she noticed that Izuku is staring fixatedly at one part of the board, his body is trembling as he did so.

"Izuku?"

"Sora... look at that poster." He pointed, fingers shaky. She followed his finger and then saw-

"_Kudano Ran_

_Quirk: Kudan_

_Explanation: His ability lets him see the future and mimics that of the mythical Kudan, but at the cost of each future fulfilled, he'll lose some years of his life span._

_Threat level: B_

_Weakness: Despite his stature and bovine-like appearance, he is actually physically frail and only loses the bovine aspects of his appearance after his quirk activates. He only used his default bovine appearance to catch people off guard and prevent them from discovering his weakness._

_Crimes:_

_Fraud: Falsifying his predictions of the future to ruin others so he can survive. He mostly send his victims off to be slaves of the underworld."_

It's the man that was chasing after Mitsuki in her vision!

* * *

"Sora!" There goes Midoriya Izuku, chasing after Asahina Sora.

"Asahina! Midoriya! Wait!" There goes Shinsou Hitoshi, chasing after the two.

And there stood Tanaka Takeshi, confused at the events that transpired.

A bird flew away from the scene.

* * *

Torikawa Chou, who is currently with Oz and a visiting hero, saw the approach of one of the many birds he stationed in the agency.

As the bird chirps, he spoke to Oz.

"...Something about the updated villain board seem to upset Asahina and Midoriya, causing them to leave the building. Shinsou Hitoshi seems to be following them in worry."

"Asahina and Midoriya? The two new shining stars of your agency's apprentice program?" The visiting hero in question wonders.

"...Momoi Takuma, did you spill the beans about our apprentices to Hawks again? It's bad enough that some of our shining apprentices now work in his agency instead."

"You're just being a stick in the mud." Said hero retorted.

* * *

She had to find them. She can't let that future happen.

With the thoughts running in her mind, she ran, to find where Keita and Mitsuki were.

She had to hurry, she can't let anything bad happen to them.

Not if she can do something about it...!

As soon as she spotted the blue haired boy a good distance away from Oz's agency, she called. "Keita!"

Keita turned to her and from the looks of his panicked and fraidful eyes, it seems that she's too late.

"Sora Nee-chan..."

She took in a breath, calming herself down before she walked towards the younger boy, kneeling down to his eye leven and questioned. "What happened? Where's Mitsuki?"

"We were walking to the agency from school, Mitsuki followed behind me earlier on the way... but I looked back after I realize I hadn't heard him and saw him following a big, scary cow man!"

...No...

"Can you tell me where Mitsuki went?"

"Wait!"

They turned and saw Izuku catching up to where they were, followed by Shinsou lagging behind him.

"Finally... caught up..." Shinsou heaved, feeling heavily taxed from chasing after her and possibly Izuku.

"Sora, are you planning to deal with that villain on your own?"

"...I'm prepared. I didn't buy all those support items for nothing."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving Mitsuki be! Not if I can do something about it!"

* * *

"Sora..."

This... this is the first time that Izuku saw Sora being so determined and resolute of something.

Sora rarely spoke of things she wanted, only believing in actually earning for them than getting it from someone else.

She's getting better with the simple stuff like asking for more helpings with food lately so she now had a healthier weight. But that's it.

Now? Sora's eyes look determined for one thing. Determined to save Mitsuki from the future she saw.

In good conscience, he would have done the same but...

No.

He's not going to leave Sora alone on this.

"If you're going, then I'm going too."

Shinsou sounded incredulous as he implored, he must have thought that he had grown a head by saying that to Sora. "Midoriya, are you serious?"

He turned to the purple haired boy. Answering. "I can't leave Sora alone on this Shinsou."

Sora's his friend and sister in all but blood, he isn't going to leave her alone.

He now turned back to Keita. "Keita, can you tell me and Sora where you saw them?"

"O- oh! They went over that way!"

Keita pointed at the direction where he previously saw his brother and the cow villain.

He eyed Sora and gave her a nod. Sora nodded back in response.

"Keita, call the police or any hero available back in the agency, we're going."

"Huh? But-"

"Let's go Sora!"

He beckoned and Sora gave him a nod of agreement as they stood and ran.

They didn't hear Shinsou trying to call for them.

Hopefully, they won't be too late.

* * *

"Right... this looks like a place suspicious enough." Sora commented as they stood in front of an alleyway.

Izuku and Sora asked locals if they saw a cow man or Mitsuki after Keita showed them the direction to where he last saw Mitsuki.

From their testimony, they could guess that it hasn't been long since Mitsuki followed the villain.

"But we're going to need a plan just in case we have to fight that villain." Izuku suggested.

She gave him the cue to continue and he elaborated.

"We're fighting possibly a villain that can see the future... from what I briefly saw of his quirk, he turns human when he saw a future but it seems that just like the mythical Kudan, he can only see the future of others instead of his own future. He's likely going to see our futures and make attempts to prevent that... from the notes I saw of his victims, it seems that his quirk only works with eye contact. There's also the chance that it also only works for one person."

Izuku asked. "Did you bring all the support items you bought from Dokuro-san?"

"Pretty much." She showed him her belt bag, a gift she recently received from Inko-san during a shopping spree.

"...You really brought it with you everywhere."

That was the most deadpan tone that she ever heard of Izuku. She would have laughed if they are not in a time crunch right now. She's just happy that Izuku is getting better.

She started putting the support items on her bags mainly for self defense. You never know when you need them.

That, and fingerless gloves on both her hands. Another gift from Inko-san.

In the past month, she and Izuku also experimented on her quirk to test her limits and found that the visions she see's can be limited if her hands are covered, but even a contact with her finger is still enough to trigger a vision through her quirk, albeit, they are weaker than it had been had her hands were uncovered.

So Inko-san got her fingerless gloves.

"I'd like to call myself being sufficiently prepared." She answered.

"...Right. What do you have?"

"A taser, bubble blower that is actually a flamethrower in disguise, a spray can filled with powdered pepper, another spray can consisting of sleep inducing powder, caltrops-"

"O- Okay good enough!"

He didn't let her finish. Meanie.

She haven't introduced him the hydro pump like water gun that is shaped like a toy gun and the other stuff she managed to get with her savings.

But they're on a time crunch now. They can't afford to get delayed.

"Alright, I'll give you some of the support items, I bought some of them double just in case."

Right after she gave some of the support items, she took off the fingerless gloves on one hand and touched the wall, activating her quirk.

She and Izuku got a kid to find.

* * *

Mitsuki was approached by a scary cow man when his brother walked ahead, too immersed in talking to notice him.

The scary cow man claims to be a fortune teller and promised to tell him of a way that would help mommy and he agreed.

He forgot to tell his brother that he is following the scary cow man who promised to help mommy so when he followed the man all the way to a dark place.

It was when he noticed the surroundings the cow man brought him that he realized how far he is from where his brother was.

"Keita Nii-chan?"

He turned, calling for his brother.

Seeing the dark place he is in, he then turned back to the cow man who is smiling in a way that seemed eerie.

"Sorry boy, your big brother isn't here right now."

No...

"I wasn't lying about giving you a way to help your mommy though." At that, the man showed him a box. He doesn't want to know what's inside the box, he's too scared to ask.

"These are stuff that are not for kids but what a good friend of mine wanted. I can't get to see my friend because we got on a bad foot the last time we met so I want you to deliver them to the guy for me in name of an apology, nothing could go wrong with having a kid to do the job, yeah? I'll pay you a good amount of money for it."

No!

He wants his brother and mommy!

Mitsuki used his quirk and shoot a water filled balloon at the cow man's face.

He started running as soon as the water balloon made contact to the face, throwing off some more water balloons to distract him as he made his way out of the dark maze.

He can hear the sound of more steps echo-ing throughout the walls of the dark alleyway other than his own.

The cow man is following him now.

In his panic and fear, he can only run and make as much water balloons as he could to distract him.

"...Help... Keita Nii-Chan! Mom! Help!"

"Mitsuki! Jump!"

He heard someone called for him but in his fear, he can only oblige to the command as he did so.

Just as he did jump a good distance away from where he was, he turned back to see the cowman tripping onto a rope and got electrified for his trouble.

* * *

Izuku saw a metallic looking rope among the support items that Sora bought from the support item section as Sora used his notebook to make a map for the directions they need to go to find Mitsuki.

He picked the extra flame-thrower, spray can, taser from the many items on the ground. Sora put them on the ground for him to browse for what he wants to bring when he noticed the electric wire.

"Dokuro-san said that it's meant to match with the taser as a makeshift trap for thieves ransacking the house, apparently. You set up the ropes and stick it in between the spaces of two walls, and turn the taser on it. The rope was designed to react and conduct electricity. When the rope reached a certain threshold of volts, the rope will act as an anklet that keeps shocking the target until it reached zero volts."

Sora explained as he stared at the rope.

That... that actually sounds cool. He can at least see why Sora was really interested and in awe of Dokuro-san's inventions.

In fact, he actually had a plan in mind with all the support items. There is also an extra pair of electricity insulating gloves. Sora must have bought them in case she got a part-time job to do with electricity involving it.

He can use this.

He looked up and implored. "Have you finished mapping the directions?"

Sora gave him a nod.

He spoke. "I got a plan, so here's what we do..."

* * *

Sora guided Izuku the way to where Mitsuki had gone and stopped a good distance away from Mitsuki's actual location.

Izuku got the idea after seeing the electric rope and the two electricity insulating gloves among the many miniature sized but decent amount of support items she put inside the belt bag.

The space they are at currently currently had a four way intersection. Straight ahead is a dead end, at their left is the direction where Mitsuki had gone too, their right is another dead end that leads to an open space in this alleyway (Izuku checked for her as soon as they arrived on the spot), and behind them is the direction they came from.

She switched out her usual gloves for the electricity insulating gloves and Izuku had worn his pair of gloves.

Bringing out the rope, they held on one side of the rope's endings and knelt on the ground.

They stayed in that position for a good few minutes until they heard Mitsuki's call for help.

And Sora called. "Mitsuki! Jump!"

Mitsuki obeyed and jump on the rope as she took out the taser from her belt bag, turning it on and place it near the rope. Electrifying the cow man as he tripped.

* * *

As Sora kept the electricity on the rope running, Izuku turned his head to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! Are you okay?"

"Izu Nii-san...?"

He gave a small nod to the fearful boy.

"Yes, it's me. On your left is the way back to the district, keep running and don't look back. Keita is waiting for you!"

"Wha- but how about you-"

"We'll be okay! We're going to hold this man back! Go!"

Mitsuki oblige and ran ahead.

When he did so, he turned to Sora, who let go of the rope and turned the taser off.

Her hand touched the ground and her eyes turned glassy and blank, just like the many times her quirk activated. In two seconds, Sora shouted. "We're running to your left, he's getting up!"

He stood and make a run for it together with her.

* * *

"Izuku, do you have a plan just in case we had to fight him?"

Sora questioned him as they made their way through the alleyway.

He only thought of the possibility. He hadn't thought that far in this plan. He was praying for luck that the villain will be out with the electric shock but Sora has a point there. It might be good to have back-up plans.

Sora seems to have an idea. "I got a few suggestions for that possibility and we did have some other support items to help us fight..."

* * *

When the villain is on their line of sight when they stopped at the open space, surrounded by big trash cans. The cow man growled. "You sure had a lot of nerve trying to play hero, brats."

They said nothing as they shook their spray cans filled with grounded pepper onto his direction. If they let him speak, he's going to use his quirk on them for sure.

_Step one: Use the pepper sprays. We don't want him to fully see us and use his quirk. He might have been more vulnerable as a human, but we don't want to take advantage of that. It'll risk having our future be seen by the villain._

The purpose of the pepper sprays are to blind him and stopped him from making any plans.

They're going to keep spraying it until they ran out of ammunition in the spray can.

The stream of spice entering the villain's eyes has him scream in pain, they're going to continue to keep it up that way.

_Step two: If there is enough stream of spice to form a cloud, one of us will use the flamethrower and make the clouds of powdered spice combust, if not, switch for the spray can with sleeping powder once either one of us are out of pepper spray ammunition to keep him from opening his eyes any longer than he should. I think we should go for the second scenario, an explosion can cause property damage and we might get caught in the blast._

They both switched out for the second spray can when they felt that the pepper filled spray can is empty.

This continued for a few good minutes, the villain ducked to ground as the torrent of sprays kept going, aimed towards him.

Until Sora felt herself being yanked off her footing and saw the cow villain grabbing her by the ankle and is about to pull her down.

_Step three: Should he make a grab of any of us, most likely by our feet, switch out the spray can for the flamethrower. The heat will be enough to get him off guard._

As soon as Sora fell, Izuku placed his spray can on the pocket of his pants and took out the flamethrower disguised as a bubble blower and aimed for the villain's hands.

The sudden sensation of heat was enough to have him release his grip on Sora's ankle and urge her to kick off the hand, she stepped on it once for good measure before she stepped back, taking out her own spray can of sleeping powder.

_Step four: If he tried to stand up after the onslaught of attacks on him, prepare to use the sleep powder spray can again. If that doesn't work or if you ran out of ammunition, have the flamethrower on hand._

"Sora, are you okay?" Izuku asked her.

Sora murmured a "Yes" as they watched the downed villain struggling to get up.

"You... are annoying..."

"So I've heard."

Said a new voice coming from behind the villain.

"Who-"

"**Go to sleep."**

Just like that, the villain's knee's buckled and he fell flat to the ground. Sora and Izuku looked up to the owner of the voice.

"...Shinsou?"

* * *

Despite his exhaustion for catching up to Asahina earlier, Shinsou decided that he is going to follow Asahina.

It's mostly out of concern that she'd do something crazy and hurt herself.

Asahina showed way more emotion than usual at the idea of the little brother of the two kids being in danger and he finds himself worried about what she would have done.

Then Midoriya decided to go with his adoptive sister.

He may have known Midoriya for a day, but he had a feeling that Midoriya would do something reckless.

There's also something odd in the way Asahina reacted to the situation. He thought through to why and how Asahina reacted the way she did and eventually came to a conclusion as soon as he resolved to follow after Asahina and Midoriya.

So Shinsou told the kid, Keita. "Get back to the agency, I'm going after them."

"But-"

"Please. The faster we get back-up, the better. Alright?"

He's not good with kids if he had to be honest, but he can at least manage this much.

Keita nods as he ran over to Oz's agency.

Once Keita is a good distance away from him, Shinsou strided to the direction Keita pointed at, still exhausted from the run earlier, and then asked the people around for Midoriya and Asahina.

It was easier to ask about them than to ask about a kid he has yet to meet.

He followed the directions the locals gave him, all are locals that Midoriya and Asahina happen to ask if they see a missing kid and a yet to be known to locals villain.

Then he found his way to a very suspicious looking alleyway and caught a glimpse of Midoriya and Asahina heading further in.

He followed after them discreetly a good distance behind but got lost in the maze of intersections after a good few minutes.

He was about to retrace his steps after he got lost for the third time until he felt something bumping into him and turned to see a kid, a kid that looked like Keita. He must be the missing kid that Asahina and Midoriya are worried about.

Before he could panic, he asked the boy first. "Calm down kid, your brother's safe, back in Oz's agency."

"You- You know Keita Nii-chan!?"

"...Yes. Sorry but where is Midoriya and Asahina?"

The boy pointed over to where he came from. He gave a nod and headed that way, ignoring the kid who called for him.

Vaguely, he heard screams of pain from a voice he couldn't recognize echo-ing further in the area... is it the villains?

He followed the voice and made turns, arriving just in time to see Midoriya pulling out a bubble blower that shot out fire over at the villain that ducked on ground and one hand is grabbing onto Asahina's ankle.

What the heck.

Asahina told him that the local support item inventor in the agency made crazy but fun innovations, but not _this_ crazy.

A bubble blower that is a flamethrower in disguise is just a bit way out there for him.

If it weren't for the situation, he would have find the thought hilarious.

Asahina took the moment to yank her feet away from the grip and stood up, stepping onto said hand as well before she moved away and place herself in a stance.

Said villain struggled to stand up after Asahina and Midoriya stood back a bit from the villain. The villain choked out. "You... are annoying..."

He replied at that same moment. "So I've heard."

Said villain responded. "Who-"

"**Go to sleep."**

* * *

Sora couldn't help wonder why Shinsou is here. At her confusion (And possibly Izuku's confusion as well), Shinsou answered. "I got worried for you both and decided to look for you. It seems like you guys almost had the situation under control though."

Almost.

Yeah, the villain was about to stand up and they were about to go for step four of their plan on the villain once more.

The villain almost took a good look at them and is likely going to use his quirk on them.

Shinsou arriving just as he did really saved them.

"Alright but what the hell is up with you Asahina? You and Midoriya both seem to recognize the villain when you saw the villain hunting board earlier."

...Uh.

"Nothing, I just got real worried." She fibbed.

"...There's something else with your psychometry quirk, isn't there?"

She paused as Shinsou implored her. At her silence, Shinsou elaborated. Izuku didn't seem to be replying either. She had a feeling that it's due to the question catching him off guard.

"You seem real worried about the Keita kid's little brother and went looking for the two kids right after you saw the cow villain on the board. What strike me as odd is that you and Midoriya both seem to know that the kids, the little brother especially, seems to be the villain's next target."

He paused for a moment before concluding. "So before I decided to follow after you both, I got thinking about this and come to the conclusion that there's more to your quirk than just plain psychometry and it actually works on living beings as well. And you may have the power to see both past and the future. While it is very rare to have the ability to see both the past and the future, I'm convinced that it's the case due to the points I talked about earlier. Am I making sense so far?"

...He nailed it.

"...Yeah. You got most of it right." She quietly affirmed his suspicion.

Shinsou let out a sigh in response, taking in a breath before exhaling. "Honestly, part of me is pissed that you lied about how your quirk actually works." Shinsou then added. "But considering what I had gathered about what your quirk does, I can at least understand why you decided to keep the full nature of your quirk a secret."

"Shinsou..."

He then turned to Izuku. "You knew about it too right? And kept it a secret as well."

Izuku feebly nodded.

"Huh, good thing I arrived then."

All three of them now looked at the new speaker. She can hear Izuku starting to go into fanboy mode.

"Number three hero, Hawks!?"

Said hero grinned. "Yo! I happened to visit my good friend, Oz today and check the kids in his apprentice program. I volunteered to check on you three in their stead when you three head out of the agency so here I am."

"You're friends with Oz-sensei!?"

Hawks laughed. "Haha! Yep. He and I had similar ideas about heroics and we hit it off since our first meeting!"

Hawks expression then morphed to a serious one as he started. "Anyway," he turned to her. "Asahina Sora, right?"

She nodded.

"I get the idea of wanting to keep your powers from being exploited but you might want to talk to Oz and Torikawa about it. Torikawa noticed that something is odd when he was informed of you three leaving."

...Oh.

"Yeah, Oh." Hawks then explained. "Torikawa's quirk lets him talk to birds, and since most people won't bat an eye on birds, they are perfect for information gathering. That's how Torikawa got information for villains on the villain hunting board and request for the part time job bulletin board to start with. So if any of the birds he stationed notice something odd on their watch, they'd all inform Torikawa immediately."

...Oh.

"I think you should be fine though. Every single person working under Oz are all good, genuine people. They can keep a secret or two." Hawks reassured her and then smiled. "Well! I'll need your help to carry this guy out of this alley before I turn him in to the police."

"...Huh?" All three of them simultaneously voiced out.

"It wasn't easy heading in here with my wings squished you know?"

"...No, I mean, you're taking the credit? Hawks?" Izuku implored.

Hawks shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind if any of you want it but I'm pretty sure you'd rather prioritize Asahina's safety to keep her from being exploited by selfish jerks because of her quirk, right?"

Well... he has a point in that.

"So yeah, I'm good at coming up with covers and playing with loopholes so I don't mind taking the credit for your capture."

Hawks grinned. "Now let's get out of here. Shall we?"

* * *

The villain was taken by nearby policemen and the case was handled as quietly as it would to keep the involvement of Izuku, Shinsou and Sora herself hidden and untold to the media should they catch the news.

Hawks told them that he got Mitsuki to call for the police in his behest and Hawks would later request the police officer that answered to keep quiet about their involvement. The police officer that answered Mitsuki's call, a man she vaguely heard to be named Tsukauchi, agreed to Hawks' request.

Hawks then left after he gave Izuku his autograph with a grin and they stood, watching the police car leave, Hawks flying away soon after. Mitsuki had been quiet a little after the police asked him some questions and now he is standing beside Izuku.

The silence that followed was broken by a call. "Mitsuki!"

The boy turned, his eyes brim with tears. "Keita Nii-chan!"

The brothers embraced each other as they cry.

Sora found herself smiling as Keita and Mitsuki are reunited.

Izuku nudged on her arm and beckoned her. "Let's go Sora. We may have some explaining to do for Oz-sensei and Torikawa-san."

Ah, right.

She wasn't sure if she's ready but she recalls Hawks telling her that everyone in Oz's agency are good people.

She nods in response as she, Izuku, Shinsou, and the brothers made their way back to Oz's agency.

* * *

"...Someone found out the truth about Young Sora's quirk?" Yagi Toshinori answered in the quiet office, surprise was evident.

"Yes. We got lucky though. Hero Hawks agreed to keep it a secret from the media and the student with Midoriya-kun and Asahina-san also agreed to keep the truth about her quirk a secret. The villain involved knew nothing about her quirk nor the fact that Midoriya-kun is quirkless. Hawks is one of the good heroes and so is Oz so I'm sure that they can keep it underwraps... but Toshinori, I'm not sure if we'd be as lucky in the future. We'll have to reveal the true nature of Asahina-san's quirk someday if things get really out of hand."

"...I see. I understand. Thank you good friend."

He ended the call. He lets out a sigh as he recall the conversation.

He knows that the possibility of someone finding out about the cover would be inevitable, but he didn't think that it'd happen so soon.

Young Sora's psychometric ability of seeing the past and future of living beings and objects is a sure game-breaker in a world of quirks.

Even if she can't completely control what she see's with her quirk, it had the potential to save others as well as endanger them.

It's a gift and a bane of existence all the same.

He couldn't help but worry, but it was because he's worried that he tries to communicate more with Young Sora and Young Midoriya as much as he could.

To guide them with their powers and strength.

On the other hand, he was also glad to know that Young Sora had a good heart as she used her powers to save someone's future.

He doesn't want to think about what fate the poor young boy would fall into if Young Sora and Young Midoriya failed to save him.

* * *

"...A quirk that can see both the past and the future, triggered through touching both living beings and objects?"

Sora and Izuku nodded at Torikawa's question.

"...I see. So you must have seen that Mizuno Mitsuki is the next target of the villain, Kudano Ran, and out of worry, you dash out of the agency to stop him?"

They nodded again.

Torikawa kept quiet. Oz hasn't said a word as they talked about why Sora reacted the way she did earlier in the day.

Right with the other apprentices around them hearing them out.

Keita and Mitsuki had gone home after they said their gratitude to her, Izuku, and Shinsou with one of the agency's heroes accompanying them back home.

Oz then broke the silence. "Okay!"

...Wha?

"Admittedly, that was reckless of you to run like that, but from what you told us, I say that you two make a great team! You were able to hold off a B-Rank villain pretty well!"

Oz's smile morphed to a smaller one, but it gave an understanding air. "And I can understand why Asahina-chan would make a cover for her quirk. There's a lot of potential in her quirk that would be dangerous if it's placed in the wrong hands."

Then Oz turned to Shinsou. "And you did amazing, Shinsou-kun. You use your quirk to save Asahina-chan and Midoriya-kun from more trouble, and I say that's the makings of a hero in my book!"

Shinsou looked flabbergasted as Oz said so. "Wha- me?"

"Yep!"

Oz then shifted his attention back to Sora. "By the way, Asahina-chan. Mind describing how it looked like for you when your quirk activated?"

She fumbled for a good moment, she didn't expect Oz to ask that. "Huh? Uh- well... whenever I touch someone or something... it will be followed by a high-pitched noise that sounds similar to a scream before the vision of the past or future is registered to my mind..."

Oz gave a wide smile. "Then I'm going to call your quirk "Dimensional Scream"!"

...Huh?

"We all have names for our quirks and it won't be right to call your quirk as psychometry. It works as a cover but we're going to need a different name since your quirk works differently from normal psychometry."

Oz continues to explain. "And I named your quirk as that! "Scream" came from how you hear a noise first and "Dimensional" came from the visions you see and that it requires a touch contact to activate it. The visions represent time and the things and people you touch represent space. So I call it "Dimensional Scream"!"

That... that does make sense.

The silence among the apprentices who had yet to speak a word was broken by Suzune clapping her hand and spoke.

"As expected of Oz-sensei! You gave Sora-san's quirk a meaningful name!"

...Did she just imagine it or did Suzune sound awe-struck as she praised Oz-sensei?

"It does ring a bell better than calling it psychometry..." Kaname-senpai muttered.

"And it sounds cool!" Seijuurou inputted, grinning as he did so.

Then Himawari took that moment to pull her into a bear hug. "Don't worry Sora-chan! We're going to keep your secret safe!"

She turned around and saw Izuku smiling. "It went well."

She couldn't help but smile back.

The rest of training that day was dropped in favor of a video game marathon, Shinsou joining along with them (Read: Seijuurou prevented him from leaving and he doesn't want Shinsou to get left out of the fun).

She and Izuku have to inform Inko-san that they're staying in the agency for the night but for the record, she was happy to know that the rest of the apprentices couldn't care less about the little lie and accept her as part of the family.

* * *

"Ooh, game night? I wish I can actually get on one of your game nights with the apprentices again these days but eh, you know, paperwork?"

Oz, otherwise known as Momoi Takuma, laughs as he talked with Hawks on phone. Otherwise known as Shimamura Takato.

"No rest for the number three hero, eh?"

"Wouldn't you know it?"

There was another laugh on both sides of the line and Oz asked. "By the way, is there any reason why you decided to take credit? We got measures in our agency in case one of our apprentices engage in a moment of vigilantism."

"Yeah, I know that... but Asahina's quirk is something that even the authorities would want to keep for themselves and would force her into a place that she would be so against of to start with."

"...Ah, you don't want Asahina-chan to end up like you did, huh."

Momoi Takuma knew how much Hawks was pressured to be a great hero ever since he did a heroic deed as a child and didn't have a choice to be anything else. And that is what connects him to Takuma himself.

While he didn't have it as bad as Hawks did, Takuma became a hero of his own choice and they share similar ideals in what makes a hero. They want heroes to be able to take it easy as well.

They may deviate a little differently but they are both a flock, so to speak.

"Well, even if she did become a hero, I'm sure Asahina-chan's doing it because she wants to. And by the time the truth about her quirk gets out, I'm sure we don't need to worry about the authorities getting their hands on her."

He can hear a sigh on the other line. "That's the best case scenario for sure."

He then smiled and mentioned. "Oh yeah! So there's this new bubble tea shop that just opened up near Osaka and I got a job to do in Osaka in a month..."

Birds of a flock stick together, after all.

If one of them is down, the other will help them pick themselves right back up.

* * *

It's been a week since the encounter with the cow villain and Sora herself is humming along the way to Oz's agency.

She had saved up enough money to buy herself her own camera before she went on her way to the agency. Camera on tow.

She had a journal as a daily reminder of things that happened to her two days after she found out about her quirk, but she doesn't think that words are enough and got interested in photography because they make moments to be reminded for eternity in a way that words can't.

And it's a good way to remember the good memories that will happen in the future as well.

When she made her way inside, she came across the rest of the apprentices chattering happily with Shinsou, Oz-sensei and Torikawa-san are there as well.

Shinsou left the agency with a smile but he didn't say anything to Sora about whether or not he decided to take up the apprentice program.

She didn't try to ask him again, no one likes to be goaded too much.

Izuku is running a little late for the day because it's a Saturday and he usually cleans up the trash in Dagobah beach first before he head over to the agency.

"Shinsou?" She called him out, wondering why he is here.

"Yo." He lazily saluted to her. He started explaining. "I got talking to my folks about the apprentice program and after a whole week of talking things out, I decided that I want to join this program."

Oz took that moment to grin and got Shinsou into a headlock. "Yep! From today on, Shinsou-kun is an apprentice of Oz's agency!"

Shinsou grins. "So do take care of me, Asahina."

Sora took that moment to turn on her new camera and take his picture.

* * *

Izuku arrived at Oz's agency to see Shinsou chasing after Sora in circles with the other apprentices watching them in amusement.

What did he miss?

He then saw Sora holding something that is like-

A camera!?

He knew Sora had interest in photography but he didn't think that she'd actually buy one without mom's knowledge!

Mom would have been happy to use the massive amount of funds that dad gave them to buy Sora her own camera, or in mom's words, "There's so much I saved up that I felt it will be a waste to not use them.". But it seemed like Sora had other ideas and went on to buy it on her own.

He doesn't know how mom will react at Sora's recent action.

"Cheese!"

"Wha-"

There was the click of a camera that followed and Sora soon ran away as far as she could as Shinsou chased after her.

"Get back here!"

(In the end, they were stopped by Oz before the chase deescalated to continue with training and mom put Sora on food helpings embargo for the week because mom told her many times that it's fine to tell her if she wants something so many times and the embargo is to get her to make her learn that it's really, really _fine_ to ask. While Sora pouted at the reduction of food helpings, Izuku swears that he heard Sora mumbling "Worth it." and sounded proud at it. He can only hope that Sora would let him retake that photo she took of him. Let him have some preparation, okay!?)

* * *

**1: Ice cream and Cinnamon Roll are a delightfully sweet combo when combined.**

**2: The Drowzee inspired villain here is based less on the Baku mythology that the Drowzee line is inspired and based on but more on the mythical Japanese Kudan whose myth involves future sight, a move common in Psychic types.**

**3: Shinsou is already stated as being as smart as Izuku and in a world with a society and government like BNHA... yeah, Sora doesn't have the liberty to keep Dimensional Scream a secret as much as the Player of the PMD Explorer games did. Someone is bound to find out about the cover in one way or another.**

**4: The kanji I used for Hawks' hypothetical real name is島村 鷹十, read Shimamura Takato.**

**5: Is Oz having the most pink first impression now a thing? Yes.**

**That's most of the things for this chapter. See you next time!**

**\- torinokomachi**


End file.
